Outcast
by sophieisapickle
Summary: Bella and Edward had a beautiful baby girl. but when they left her with grandad Charlie and never came back, she grew into a rebel. what happens when Bella returns with horrifying news?
1. The Last Day of Summer

**Prologue **

"Nessie, Nessie"the voice called. My eyes shot open at the bright surroundings, as I squinted through the brightness of the sun, I could see that I was in a meadow of beautiful yellow daffodils. It was breathtaking, the sky was clear, not a cloud to be seen. I could smell the freshly cut grass and the lovely aroma of the flowers.

Then the realisation hit me. This was a dream. The haunting dream I had as a child, a memory maybe, of the day my mother left me.

"Nessie, Nessie" the voice called again.

"Mommy" a little voice came from me, a voice of a child. I looked down at my hands in shock, small hands not that of a 16year old, and the clothes I was wearing; a green satin dress with bows and tiny black patent shoes. I was 6yrs old, this was the day my life had changed and I would now be alone.

**Chapter 1: The last day of summer.**

That morning I awoke early, as I twisted and turned in the oversize bed trying to get comfortable. Just a few more minutes I thought. Then the dreaded alarm sounded. "Grrrrr" I grumbled aloud.

Turning around, I flopped my hand down hard on the alarm clock and then slid out of bed. It was not quite light but then why would it be, it was 5am!!

"Are you up Ness?" A gruffly man's voice spoke out.

"Yeah" I replied, I bet he could tell by my voice that I wasn't happy. That was my Grandfather Charlie. He was the sheriff, always on time to work, and for the past 6 weeks I've had to get up early and accompany him to work all day everyday. Sitting in his office playing stupid solitaire on the pc and twisting in his chair making myself dizzy, bored stiff. It was the most boring time of my life and to make things worse it was summer! I suppose it was my fault. If only I had just been good then I wouldn't of had this awful punishment.

I staggered to the bathroom, looking into the big mirror. Nothing had changed over night, I was still me, copper colored curly hair and chocolate eyes. Quite pretty, but in that girl next door type of way.

It suddenly hit me, this was the last day of summer, and tomorrow I will be going back to the dreaded Forks High school.

At that point, I ran out of the bathroom, hurried down stairs, and flew the kitchen door wide open, startling Charlie and Lydia in the process.

"What the heck!" Charlie said surprised. They were both sitting at the kitchen table eating what I could only describe as Lydia's full fat breakfast. Bacon, eggs and sausages. mmmm. I lost track for a minute just smelling the lovely food.

"Why aren't you dressed, I have to leave in 10 minutes!" Charlie shouted. I snapped out of my trance.

"Well…" I stuttered "Here's the thing Gramps. it's the last day of summer…and..' Before I could finish he quickly answered "NO"

"Oh come on Charles, she's been punished enough, let her just have one day" a sweet voice answered, it was Lydia. She was probably trying to get in my good books; she and Charlie married a few years ago. And since she met me, has tried to be a mother figure to me. Probably because she had no children of her own.

"Please gramps, I promise I won't get up to mischief…I'm really sorry" I said sweetly.

"You bloody should be, disgracing our family name by graffiti all over the town's statue!!" he said angrily.

"Kate and I scrubbed it off and wrote a letter of apology as well…Please, I've learnt my lesson"

"That Kate is a bad influence on you" he said quickly. I looked down at my feet as he started to drone on about being mature now and how he had never had this much trouble with my mother…Hang on I thought...I looked up with the furious look in my eye.

"I'm not her!!" I shouted. "For Jeez sake…" As I stormed out.

"Ness, Ness, listen I didn't mean it like that" he said getting out of his chair and trying to chase after me. I ran up the winding stairs to my room and slammed the door hard.

"Grrrrrrr!" I shouted aloud. Then there was a quiet knock at the door. I swung it open nearly taking it off the hinges. It was Charlie, looking surprising calm.

"Listen Ness, I'm sorry ok…I don't was us to fall out. I was angry…" he stuttered. "I don't mean to compare you to Bella at all; I know you're . . . your own person and everything. Its just I love you as my child and I just can't understand why you have be such a rebel all the time"

"I'm sorry" I said without thinking. Looking at his face, I knew he was thinking of her, he was heartbroken when she left. It was like she died. And he's been mourning every day since.

"Listen.." he said, interrupting my thoughts of her. I looked at him. "Stay here today; help Lydia out with the groceries or something ok?" He gestured a hug to me, and I went into his arms hugging tightly and nodded. A few moments later he released his arms, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and turned towards the stairs, "Bye you two see ya later" he called as he walked downstairs. I could hear Lydia chatting away to him before I heard the door slam.

"Ness, Be ready in an hour hun" she called up the stairs.

"Okie dokes" I shouted back. I shut the door, and suddenly had a thought. Yes! I'm free for one day! I'll help Lydia and then sneak away when she has her afternoon tea with her friends.

I ran to the dresser, thinking what I could do. See Kate? Go to the Beach? I pulled out some skinny Black jeans with a Purple top, ran into the bathroom getting changed into them in a flash. I sorted out my unruly hair and then hunted for some shoes. No doubt the dog had eaten them like he always did…hang on where was he?

I stepped out of my room calling "Rufie, here boy" and letting out a little whistle. Where could he be? He couldn't exactly hide anywhere, he was big chocolate Labrador. Then I heard a little squeak…that's his toy. He must be up here somewhere. Walking further down the corridor, I peeked into Gramps and Lydia room.

"Rufie you in here?" I whispered through the gap in the door…no noise. Then I heard another squeak coming from Mums old room. I hurried round the corner to the end and opened the door which let out a loud creak. Shit I thought, I hope Lydia didn't hear that. She probably didn't, she was pretty deaf. I peered in, sort of still standing in the corridor, and looked over at the bed.

There he was chewing his favorite squeaky bone on her bed…Shit! I had no choice but to enter.

"Rufie get off the bed!!" I whispered loudly. Luckily he did what I said and jumped off, licking my hands as I bent down to tap him on the nose. "Go on, out you go…" he did what he was told, and walked casually out wagging his tail.

Looked around the unfamiliar room, I had only been in here a couple of times, and it always looked the same. Clothes were on the floor and there was clutter everywhere. Jeeze she was messy, I thought. I wasn't allowed to touch anything in there; Lydia wasn't allowed to clean it. It just stayed exactly the same. The way she left it. It was like a shrine. Often when Gramps was nowhere to be seen, we knew he was in here. Looking at photos and just reminiscing about the past.

I walked around, looking at the photos on her desk of her, Gramps and Gran; she's so beautiful I thought. My attention was suddenly drawn to the piles of postcards and letters on the side. I snatched them up, studying them quickly. I had seen them all before. Postcards from Italy, Germany, New York… There were no new ones.

She used to write to us every month but then it suddenly stopped a few months ago. She mentioned me in every letter, saying how she hoped I was ok and how grown up I must look. We could never reply to these letters as her and dad used to move around so much. Poor Gramps, he jumps over to the mat every time he hears the letterbox go, hoping there is just a scrap of something from her. Just to say they're ok. He was lucky to of spent time with her! I always asked myself why she never came back home. Didn't she want to see me? Or maybe she didn't even want me.

I can't even remember what my father looked like, there were no photos... Nothing.

Apparently he was very handsome and had the same copper curls that I had. So he's to blame for my unruly hair, I thought smiling to myself.

I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts. "Ness are you ready?" A sweet voice called.

I chucked the postcards back where I found them and closed the door behind me quietly.

I walked casually downstairs, where Lydia was waiting at the bottom struggling to put on some trainers. I slid past her on the last step.

"Oh there you are, your shoes are where you left them" she said slightly annoyed. Oops I must have left them somewhere awkward in her very clean house.

"Shoes belong in the cupboard Ness!" she said looking over to the kitchen, where the door was wide open. There were my black scruffy looking converses.

"Sorry" I said walking over to them, then squeezing my feet in without undoing the laces.

"Come on girl, hurry up"

"Sorry" I said again, grabbing my bag on the way out. I followed her out the front door, slamming the front door behind me. I could see Rufie going ballistic in the living room window. He hated it when anyone left. I waved at him, and then jumped in the front seat of car.

I loved Lydia's car it was a cadiallac 1958 in royal blue, i'm very surprised that its still running.

"Seatbelt" she instructed. I smiled and did what I was told. Then we set off.

As we drove down the familiar roads of forks, I recognized some people from school. A few of the jocks were hanging around the sports shop. And there was some young nerdy kids going into the bookstore on the corner.

Lydia pulled into the café parking lot, Oh god there're loads of people that I recognize here and not the nice kind of people either. As Lydia parked up she muttered to herself about some kids, who were on skateboards, something like 'they had better not go into my car'.

"Right, you don't have to hang round with me all day, out you go, I'm sure your desperate to meet up with Kate and your other friends"

"Really?" I looked puzzled.

"Just make sure you back before 5 and for god sakes don't go anywhere near the police station! Your grandfather is doing paperwork today so he won't be roaming around"

"oh, ok …thanks, see you later then" I said getting out of the car.

"Bye Hun" she said as I closed the car door gently.

The heat hit me as soon I stepped outside; it was an unusually sunny day. I walked across the parking lot feeling uneasy; people were staring at me as usual. There goes the weird one again they would say. I hurried into the café hoping Kate was in there . . . and she was. A sigh of relief blew over me. She was sitting amongst some boys as usual; obviously flirting as she was twisting her long blonde hair round her fingers and giggling like an idiot.

I walked up closer, her eyes suddenly lit up.

"Nessie!!, Oh my God! Excuse me boys" she said trying to escape from the crowd of boys. Running over to me, she flew her arms round my neck giving me a squeeze.

"I've missed you, it's been ages!"

"We spoke last night on msn you peanut" I replied.

"I know, but I can actually SEE you!!! I mean Charlie could of been impersonating you on the net, I thought he had you locked up or something" she laughed.

"I've been in that stupid police station haven't I?!"

"God I thought you were joking" she said still laughing. Everyone avoided the police station like the plague. I had told Kate many times that I was there, hoping she would visit, but then who would want to in that run down building.

"Sit with us" she said trying to tug my arm over to the table.

"I kind of thought we could catch up, just us two" I said hopefully. She looked over at the table of cute college guys then looked back at me.

"No worries, we'll see them next year eh Ness? Bye boys" she said.

"OH….Bye Kate" they mumbled back.

"Where shall we go?"

"Let's just walk" I said as we hurried out of there and started walking randomly down the high street.

We chatted about everything, mostly what she did over the 6 weeks without me then going back to school. We bumped into a few people, who greeted us politely then sniggered behind our back. They were probably talking about the latest stunt we did with the graffiti. Oh well... who wants to be ordinary in this boring town we would say.

"So any news from your mum?" she asked me.

"Nope. Not a single letter, postcard nowt" I replied.

"Don't worry about it hun, you can have my mum, she's pain in the arse" she said trying to lighten the atmosphere; she probably could tell from my disheartened face that I was unhappy with the situation.

The rest of the day we spent gossiping about people from school and looking into shops followed by a meal at the cafe. I didn't want the day to end. Soon it will be tomorrow when the taunting starts again and I will be miserable.

Next thing I knew, I was rushing home with just 5 mins to spare before gramps would step through the door. I was relieved as I kicked off my shoes casually put them in the cupboard before Lydia had a chance to moan. I slumped on the Green couch in the front room and flicked through the channels on the TV…boring shows that I seen twice over.

"Oh thank god…" a voice said making me jump out of the seat.

It was Lydia, covered in what I could only make out as chocolate icing. "Your home, at least your grandfather didn't find out, I've laid some clean clothes out on your bed, maybe you should start getting yourself organized for tomorrow eh Ness" She said trying to push me out of the living room.

I walked slowly up the stairs to my room in silence, oh great rub it in, I thought. I'm going back to the hell that is school. As I entered my room, Rufie came running out obviously Lydia had shut him in while she cleaned or something. I patted him on the head as he went downstairs, and then fell into my bed with a big thud. awwww that feels better I thought as I snuggled into my duvet. I laid there thinking of tomorrow and what it would bring.

I would find out only too soon.

A/N: Please let me know what you think. And I'll write more :)


	2. Outcast

**Chapter 2: Outcast**

"Ness, hurry up!" Gramps was shouting.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" shouting back, as I struggled to do the zip up on my dress. I had made more of an effort today. I was wearing a checked sleeveless green dress that came to the knee. With an emerald sash around the middle. It was a present from my mother a year ago, surprisingly it still fit.

Grabbing a pair of black pumps and my school bag, I ran out of my room and headed downstairs.

"Here you go, no time for breakfast" gramps said as I got to the bottom of the stairs, thrusting a sandwich into my hands.

Examining the sandwich in my hand, I knew it was peanut and Jelly my favorite...mmmm!

We both jumped into his car, a scruffy blue and white cop car and then headed off.

I was hoping we would get delayed or the road to school would be closed, but it wasn't and I managed to get into the school before the last bell.

Waling through the corridors to my locker, I saw familiar faces that just scowled when I walked past them and the nicer ones that just smiled to be polite.

Throwing my bag in the rusty looking locker, I grabbed my art materials and headed off to my first class.

"Hey Ness, wait up" a voice called. It was Dawn, one of my few friends that I had here.

I froze where I stood, and waited for her to catch up.

"Ness, I've missed you!' she said flinging her arms around me.

"I've missed you too, how was L.A?" I said in a jealous tone, Dawns family were very well off, and always took amazing holidays. Last year it was the Bahamas.

"Amazing as usual, tell you more on break" she said as we headed off to the art department.

Art was my favorite subject, I think because it was the only subject I wasn't flunking in. Miss Weller our teacher was brilliant in a kind of quirky way. She was just like one of us, joking around and joining in on pointless conversation like how hot Zak Efron was.

We sat down in the usual spot listening to Miss Weller telling us all about her disappointing summer, on how she had dumped her boyfriend and was now living with her awful sister. I sat smiling to myself, today could go alrite I thought.

The lesson went very quickly as we started our new assignments, the assignment was to draw what we dreamt. I drew a lovely scenic picture of a meadow the same meadow that I dreamt about a couple of nights ago.

"Very nice Ness" dawn said peering at the picture.

"What have you drawn? Let me see? I said trying to peek at hers. It was a drawing of a blonde haired boy with piercing green eyes.

I smiled at dawn who had gone a lovely shade of red.

"Maybe you should give it to him...."

"Shut up Ness!" she said interrupting me.

"I think Scott would be happy to know that your entering his dreams at night" I said winking at her.

"Come on lets go to break" she replied trying to change the subject. I looked around and realized that most of everyone had left.

We packed up and left heading for the common room where all the people from our year hung out. It was always busy in there, but sectioned off into groups. The jocks, the populars, geeks and the weirdoes.

I and dawn were unfortunately labeled into the weirdo section. As we sat watching everyone interact with each other. At that moment Kate came in marching towards us, flinging her bag at our feet.

"Hey Girlies! How are you both? Good summer Dawn?"

"Fine thanks, the usual" dawn replied with beaming smile.

"Hey Ness, your being watched" she said looking over to the Jock in question.

It was Adam; he was surprisingly nice for one of them and was very attractive with his brown hair and beauitful hazel eyes. And not to mention his physique! He was on the le cross team, and the football team. He was always made prom king and always went out with the most popular girl in school. This year it was Rachel Wallis's turn, my enemy, the one that made my life hell here.

I looked over at Adam and waved; he suddenly realized my action and bashfully waved back before turning to Scott next to him. Adam and I often spoke in Chemistry, he was so brainy and I was often asking him question after question. He even offered to tutor me this year so I wouldn't fail.

"Ness, are you with us?" Dawn said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yes of course, just wondering if Rachel is gunna realize I'm back at school, so the torment can begin" I said worryingly.

"Don't worry mate, you have us to protect you"

I burst into a fit of giggle "You wouldn't hurt a fly Dawn, and Kate would be afraid to break a nail!"

We both started giggling, and joking around with. Then the bell rang.

Picking up my school bag, I hugged the girls and headed off to my next lesson PE.

PE was my least favorite, only because of Rachel. Her and her friends would deliberately throw stuff at me or try embarrass me in some way. Last year, they hid my clothes while I was in the shower. I had to txt Kate to bring me some clothes from her emergency stash in her locker. She found me hiding behind the footballs, trying to cover my private parts.

Entering the changing room, it was the same scene, girls gossiping and whispering. I quickly got changed as I was running late.

"Come on girls, outside, were doing cross country today" a voice called it was Ms PE teacher; her lessons were always torture but kept you fit at the same time.

"OH" all the girls chanted together, disappointingly one by one left, and I found myself on my own.

Leaning down to do up my laces on my trainers, I felt someone push me forward, hard enough that I didn't realize, and I hit the hard ground fast. Banging my head on the floor, I swung around in amazement and saw Rachel standing before me with her 3 posse's Annie, Kat and Jo all chuckling to themselves.

"Where you belong, on the dirty floor your weirdo!!" Rachel said acting all superior.

I sprung up to my feet "Who the hell do you think you are?" she said pointing me hard on the shoulder.

We were face to face at this point "Oh just leave me alone Rachel, does it give you so much pleasure to just bully me every day??" I asked.

She looked me dead in the eye and replied a simple "Yes"

Gob smacked, I turned to walk away. And then felt a hand on my hair, and then the fighting began.

Pain raged through me as she repeatedly hit me in the stomach with one hand and tugged on my hair.

I was giving it as best I could back, trying to tangle my leg around hers to trip her up I failed miserably. I could hear the other chanting her name in the background.

Several minutes went by and we were interrupted by Ms Redrup storming in and dragging us apart.

"What the hell is going on?" She shrieked

"She started it" I said

"I don't care who started it, both of you to the principal NOW!!" She shrieked again.

"She attacked me!" I said again raising my voice higher this time.

"Rachel go to the principal, Ness stay here I want a word" she said pointing at the door.

Rachel sulked off with her posse's following her.

I slumped on to the bench and put my face in my hands and then just let myself cry, Ms Redrup* at this point had gently sat beside me. Putting one hand on my shoulder.

"Ness I know that Rachel has issues with you. But I never though it had come to physical abuse. Principal Myers will sort it out for you"

"It won't . . . do any . . . good" I sobbed

"Come on, It will get better, I promise. You should have reported it; Forks High has a strict no bullying policy. She will be lucky if she doesn't get expelled"

"I hope she does" I said firmly.

"Go and sit in the library if you want dear, and I'll see you on Thursday for PE ok? She said sweetly.

"Ok" I replied sniffing and pulling out a tissue to wipe my eyes.

Standing up, she tapped me on the shoulder and walked out "Bye Ness"

I got changed mega fast at that point, stuffing my PE kit into my rucksack. I pulled out my mobile and txted Dawn.

R...U...FREE?

Running out into the fresh air, I was relieved that I didn't have to run into Rachel for a while and hoping to myself that she will get expelled.

I hurried to the library and settled myself at one of the computers and logged on. The library was surprising full today. And I was lucky enough to get on one of the computer.

I opened the instant messaging programme to see if Kate or Dawn were online, nobody was.. So I surfed the net looking at random clothing sites, Forks had no good clothes shops unless you went to ..... This was a shopaholic's delight. Clothes, music, bookstores galore and with 3 mega restaurants too Bella Italia, Nandos and a Dairy Queen.

I was interrupted by the bleeping of my phone, it was Dawn.

"Just finished, where are you?" it read.

I txted quietly hiding my phone in the process.

Library. . come. .meet me xx

I turned to the computer again, and saw that I had an instant msg. Opening it quickly thinking it was the girls.

R U OK it read, I searched for the name...huh!! Adam! I looked over at the rows and rows of computers and caught his eye, his beauitful brown eyes. He looked surprised and then smiled.

I started to type... I'M FINE, JUST HAD A RUN IN WITH YOUR MISSUS! I paused for a few seconds then hit send.

SHES NOT MY MISSUS! WHAT DID SHE DO?

WE HAD A FIGHT IN THE CHANGING ROOMS BEFORE PE. I hit send then realized that he would probably reply with some witty comment.

WOULD HAVE LOVED TO OF SEEN THAT ;)

LOL I replied chuckling to myself

DID SHE HURT YOU? I looked up to see him looking at me and shook my head.

I'M FINE :) WHAT U UP TO? I eventually typed in.

CHEM COURSEWORK...U?

BROWSING ;)

NAUGHTY, NAUGHTY....DID YOU WANT ANY HELP WITH YOUR COURSEWORK?

I looked over at him; he was concentrating into his chemistry book, I could do with the help I thought, I had no idea where to start with it. And if I failed it would bring my average right down

I stared blankly at the computer with my fingers resting on the keys and slowly typed Y.E.S and hit send before I changed my mind.

COOL, U FREE FRI NIGHT? He replied back quickly.

YEAH THAT'S COOL, WHEN AND WHERE?

LIBRARY 5PM, I CAN DROP YOU HOME AFTER. SHALL WE SAY TOMORROW? Another quick reply back.

COOL. I replied at that moment I saw Dawn rushing over with what looked like 4 books and a plant.

"Hi" she beamed at me pulling chair ova to sit next to me.

"What's with that I" I replied gesturing towards the plant.

"Oh, biology project, were doing about photosynthesis and all that crap!"

"Fun" I replied raising my eyebrows.

"How come you're not running around the field like the rest of them?"

"I had a fight ...well I was attacked by Rachel" I whispered.

"What the Feck..." "Shhhhh" I said interrupting her.

"Are you ok mate" she said looking worried. Examining my face for any obvious marks.

"I'm fine; she's gone to the principal"

"urh no she hasn't, she running around the field!" dawn said looking like she had just dropped a bomb.

"No bullying policy my arse" I muttered.


	3. Principal Myer

**Chapter 3: Principal Myer**

Leaving the library in a frantic mood, I hurried along the corridor to the principal's office.

When I finally reached at the door, I quickly composed myself and knocked on the door.

"Come in" a deep voice bellowed.

I opened the door and peered in, he was sitting at the computer reading something, with his big round glasses perched on the end of his nose.

"Can I speak with you sir?" I said sweetly.

Looking up at me he smiled and nodded to the seat in front of him.

I sat straight as I could in the hard chair, trying to look professional with my legs crossed and my hands in my lap.

"What can I do for you Miss Cullen?" He asked quizzically.

"Well, I would like to put another complaint in about Rachel Wallis"

"Oh yes, I've just had Rachel sitting in here" he said interrupting me

He took a deep breath and looked at me in a firm way "Miss Cullen, Rachel has put a complaint in about you regarding the constant name calling"

"Huh...what do you mean she's made a complaint about me?" I said with a little squeak.

"She's been bullying me! I made a complaint against her last term!" I squeaked again.

"Miss Cullen, can you please calm down" he said in a firm tone. "I understand that you made a complaint last term, but in my mind it doesn't add up. Rachel has been a A star student for many years here"

"What's that got to do with anything" I said answering back.

"Miss Cullen, things may have been differently when you were home schooled but we don't tolerate that sort of behavior on these premises"

"Huh...I was home schooled 2 years ago"

"I do know that Miss Cullen, but your recent behavior especially before the summer with the graffiti and the constant truanting your lucky you weren't expelled"

I could feel the tears welling up, I can't believe this I thought - me a trouble maker!!

"Miss Cullen, I suggest that you concentrate on your studies, I can see here that you're failing in Chemistry" he said looking at his computer.

"o.k." stuttered still shocked by the revelation that had unraveled in front of me.

"One more thing, it's best not to follow down the same road as the previous Cullen's" he said.

What did he mean "huh?" I said aloud. Was he talking about my mother and father?? I thought

"Oh I'm sorry aren't you related to Alice and Edward Cullen"

Who the hell was Alice I though to myself, my thoughts were interrupted at this point.

"Come on Miss Cullen, your going to miss your next lesson at this rate" He said in a hurried way

I stood up and made my away out the door. What was he on about, did my mother and father attend this school and who was Alice?

The rest of the day I felt distracted, longing to get home to speak to Gramps about what Mr. Myers had said.

When the final bell rang, I dashed outside waiting for Lydia to turn up. She was normally late, so I sat on the wall outside chatting to Kate and Dawn about today's events.

"At least you got a date" Kate said smiling

"It's not a date, he helping me with Chemistry!!" I said abruptly.

"Yeah, yeah "they both chanted.

"Has Rachel found out yet? Dawn asked looking worried.

"No, why?"

"Because she looks like she on the warpath" I turned around to where Dawn was looking. Rachel was heading straight for me.

Suddenly I was full of dread. She stopped a few steps before me, and looked dead into my eyes full of hatred.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" She said shouting.

I noticed that few people around, turned to look. God this is embarrassing I thought.

"Just leave her alone" Dawn said stepping in between us. This just infuriating Rachel more, as she pushed Dawn to one side.

"What is it now Rachel, did I breathe or did you hear me cough earlier? Was I supposed to ask for permission" "Don't try and be funny Cullen....you Slag! Trying to get in with other peoples boyfriends"

"Hang on, I'm not, its not a date! He helping me with Chemistry and plus he said you weren't an item anyway" I suddenly realized that I was shouting and in the distance I could see Adam running over.

"Whoa whoa Rachel" He said as he finally reached us. He pulled Rachel to one side to talk privately.

I watched anxiously as she talked, and then suddenly saw Rachel slap him round the face, that's gotta hurt I thought.

At that point she turned to me and shouted "Bitch" then ran off, she looked as if she was about to cry.

"Are you ok?" Adam said, I looked up realizing that he was standing before me.

"I'm fine...but what about her?" I replied.

"I just told her that she had the wrong idea about me, and that I was interested in having a relationship with her, she accused me of leading her on, which in my defense I didn't, all we did was go to the cinema once and sit next to each other in Math!" He laughed.

I let out a little giggle, while I twisted my brown curls round my finger.

"Still on for tomorrow"

"Of course, I really need your help; I've had a warning from Principal Myers!" I replied.

"Coolio, I'll meet you in the library this time tomorrow then"

At that point, I heard the familiar beeping of Lydia's car "Yeah that's fine, See you tomorrow, bye Dawn, Kate" I said hurriedly.

I heard them all chant BYE Ness really loud as I headed to the car.

I couldn't wait to get home to talk about Gramps about what the principal and ask him some questions. But when I got home he wasn't there.

"He's gone away for a few days" Lydia said as we entered the house.

"Why...Is it work" I was worried, Gramps never went away for work.

"Well he's gone to help your Mother" She said quietly as we sat down at the kitchen table.

"What!!" I shouted "Why didn't he tell me, is she ok? Why hasn't she been in touch??" the questions were rolling off my tongue in panic.

"Calm down Ness, I'm sure its nothing. He had a phone call earlier today and said he to go away to help Bella"

"Oh god what could of happened?!" I said aloud.

"Come on Ness, your Grandfather obviously didn't want to worry you. And your safe here with me" She stopped suddenly

"Safe! Safe from what?!"

"You know what I meant Ness; it's easier if he goes on his own"

I was in shock; I hadn't seen my mother since I was 5 years old. And now would have been the best opportunity to see her, to help her I was no longer a child. I was 17 in a few weeks.

We both sat there quietly for a few moments, both worrying.

Lydia was the first one to rise from the table "I'll get tea started shall I?"

"That's ok, I'm not hungry" I said as I slowly got up and headed for the door.

Heading up the stairs, I could hear Lydia mumbling something about eating and not worrying. But I just ignored it and headed to my room when I was greeted by a very happy Rufie.

He was sitting on my bed wagging his tail, looking up at me with total glee; I sat beside him and then gave him a hug.

And before I knew it, I was crying into his shaggy fur.

**Note: sorry its pretty short, still getting used to writing chapers lol**


	4. Stranger

**Chapter 4: Stranger. **

The light shone brightly through the uncovered windows the next morning.

I awoke suddenly realizing it was Tuesday and I had to be at school, looking down I had fallen asleep in my clothes from the previous day. And next to me slept Rufie snoring quietly.

I looked over at the alarm clock beside me, Oh shit I'm late. It was 9.30! Why hadn't Lydia woke me?! I thought as I jumped out of bed, waking up Rufie in the process.

"Lydia, I'm late for school" I shouted running downstairs into the kitchen.

I noticed a crumpled note on the kitchen table, I read it quickly it was from Lydia:

_Ness_

_Gone to the bank,_

_I've rung your school, and said you were ill._

_Stay at home, and try not to worry._

_Love Lydia x_

Oh ok, no school for me today then. As I walked upstairs thinking about gramps and how I should of gone with him. I couldn't help but feel angry.

Entering my room it dawned on me that I was supposed to be meeting Adam today.

I must txt Dawn I thought.

Finding my phone at the very bottom of my school bag, I turned it on and heard the bleeping of incoming messages.

Reading through them, I found one from Gramps

**Ness, I'm fine and so is your mum. We have to sort some urgent things out then we're be home xxx**

We're! It said we're, that means mum and dad must be coming home and I finally get to see them. Happiness sprung through me like electricity.

I read the next message it was from Dawn

**Ness, sorry to hear your not well. I've told Adam. He said he will rearrange when you're feeling better. Cu you soon. Ring me if you wanna chat x**

And the last final one was from Lydia reminding me of the note she left in the kitchen.

Rufie was wagging his tail and whining at my side, he obviously needed to go out.

I hurried to get showered and dressed, and put my shoes on.

"Come on boy" I called "Walkies"

I attached his lead to his collar and off we went.

It was a beauitful day and the sun was shining, there was an eerie silence as there were no cars or people. Just a quiet day, I headed to the woods so I could let Rufie off the lead.

As we approached he got very excited and started to pull, I did a little run to the edge of the woods and bent down to let him off the lead.

"Don't go too far" I said aloud to him.

He walked off, trying to chase a bee. I watched him contently as he tried to catch it with his giant paws.

I followed him, stepping over big branches and trying not slip on the damp leaves.

We went deeper into the woods, and it started to get abit chilly, I knew I should threw my jacket on as well I thought.

I rubbed my arms trying to warm up.

Realizing that my trainer laces were undone, I bent down to do them up. I must of looked down for a second and when I gazed up I couldn't see him.

"Rufie," I shouted, hoping he would just appear from behind a tree or something.

No sound came from the eerie woods, just the wind picking up and some birds flying over.

"Rufie" I shouted again. No answer, not even a bark.

I started to jog, shouting his name. Heading deeper and deeper into the woods.

I couldn't see him, panic rushed through me. Where was he, was he hurt? I thought and panicked even more,

Repeating calling him as I ran, I could feel the tear welling up in my eyes

And then I saw him in the distance, standing next to someone, a stranger.

I ran even quicker, Rufie wasn't very good with strangers, and it would be my entire fault if this person got bitten.

I got closer and realized it was a man.

"Rufie, don't ever run off again" I said as I reached them both, putting his lead back on.

Looking up at the stranger, he had an odd smile on his face. His long dark hair was in a ponytail gently blowing in the wind. And his eyes were a piercing dark black.

He looked a lot older than me, and was quite good looking.

"Thank you so much, for stopping him" I finally said, gazing into his dark eyes

"That's alrite, he seems like a gently fellow and I heard you shouting" He replied in a husky voice

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you" I said bending down to pat him.

I stood up straight and looked around.

"Urm, which way to go" I said aloud.

"Oh are you looking for the main road, because I'm heading that way too" he said

"Yeah that would be great" I replied abit excited; I didn't fancy being stuck in the woods for hours.

Normally I wouldn't even trust a stranger, but there was something about him, that made me think he was ok.

"This way" He said walking off in front.

"Come on Rufie" I said pulling on his collar abit.

"So what's your name?" I asked

There was a slight pause. . . "Jacob...Jacob Black" he answered eventually.

"Oh nice to meet you, I'm Nessie Cullen" I said holding out my hand.

He paused and then took his hand in mine and then shook it. A weird feeling brushed over me as if I had felt this touch before, I dismissed it straight away and carried on walking.

A few moments passed by and I thought the silence was going to continue.

"So, do you go to Forks high school?" He asked.

"Yeah" I replied quickly, thankful that that the silence had broken.

"I should be in today, but I wasn't feeling well" I lied.

"Oh I hope you feel better" He said.

I was thankful to reach the road and could see my house in the distance.

"Well I better go" I said turning away.

"Urm, hang on a minute Nessie" he said.

I turned round in shock, the way he said my name sounded too familiar to me.

Panicking inside, I stopped to face him.

"Urm..." He stuttered "Bye, hopefully see you around" he said eventually.

"Yeah, cool" I said quickly backing off gently with Rufie by my side.

I turned my back to him and hurried towards the house, I could feel him watching me.

Relieved when I finally reached the front door, the door swung open by surprise.

"Ness, where the hell have you been?" she said flusted.

She looked very angry, pink cheeks and eyes piercing daggers at me.

"I took Rufie for a walk"

"I know that, but I've been back for hours, and I was worried. And it's my responsibility to look after you. What if something happened??" She rambled on

"I'm sorry Lydia, I really am" I said sweetly, trying to calm her down.

"But hey were both fine, safe and sound" I said again.

"Wipe your feet when you come in" She said again. Stepping aside, I slid into the house.

She obviously was not going to let this one go. Watching me take off my shoes and letting Rufie off the lead.

She followed me to the living room and sat in the chair next to me.

"Hungry?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Starving" I answered.

"I'll make some sandwiches and a cuppa" she said sweetly.

Relief went through me as I sat there. I can't bear it when she's angry. She gives out the worst punishment. Silence!

I sat there thinking of Jacob Black, and wondered what was the deal was with him. He was slightly odd and wasn't at all friendly.

Not keen on talking either, Oh well hopefully I won't run into him again.

My thoughts were broken, with Lydia bringing in a tray on sandwiches and pot of tea.

I wolfed the sandwiches down; after all I had missed breakfast and dinner last night. And polished it off with 3 cups of sweet tea.

"I'm gunna do some homework" I said aloud.

"Yeah that would be good, Ness, lets all keep on tops of things" She said

I took my plate and cup into the kitchen before heading up to my room.

I wasn't really going to do homework, I was eager to see if Dawn or Kate were on messenger.

Entering my room, a chill went through me. Jeeze its cold in here. I walked to the open window to shut it.

I stopped in my tracks and jumped behind the curtain in shock.

It was Jacob; he was standing on the other side of the road looking at the house.

Oh god, I thought panicking. What did he want, what was he doing?

I appeared from behind the curtain to have another look, he was still standing there. I stood in front of the mirror, gazing into his eyes for abit.

I suddenly snapped out of my glance. Shut the window hard and pulled the curtains tight.

I peeked through a tiny gap, and he was still there.

What a freak.

Being slightly worried I headed to my desk and turned on the computer, trying not to think about my unwanted visitor. Maybe I should set Rufie on him. With any luck he might chase him down the streets or the other hand he could just lick him to death. I sat there thinking, death by dogs saliva what a way to go I chuckled.

Turning on the messenger, excitement ran threw me Adam was online and so was Kate, but her status was set to busy. So that obviously meant she was still in class.

I opened up a message window.

HI ADAM I wrote

An instant reply appeared I'M FINE, HOW YOU FEELING?

FEEL BETTER, BORED. I couldn't type fast enough,

AWWW, WILL YOU BE IN 2MRW?

YEAH DEFINATLY I replied.

COOL, WANNA MEET UP AFTER SCHOOL? He asked

YEAH I REALLY NEED THE HELP WITH CHEM

There was a really long pause

I MEAN'T GO OUT TO EAT OR SOMETHING, I CAN STILL HELP YOU WITH CHEM THO.

Was he asking me out I thought.

Another bleep of the messager.

A DATE NESS? WHAT DO YOU THINK, I REALLY LIKE YOU, AND WOULD LOVE TO GET TO KNOW YOU ABIT BETTER.

Shocked, I sat back on the chair, resting my fingers on my keys thinking of a response.

OK, I'M GLAD YOU ASKED I LIKE YOU TOO I finally wrote.

COOL, I'LL SEE YOU 2MRW THEN?

YEAH J I typed quickly.

He came off online, and then I noticed the time. It was nearly 4pm where had the day gone I thought.

I then remembered the stranger that was lurking outside, I peered through the tiny gap in the window.

He wasn't there; filled with relief I headed downstairs to watch TV.

That afternoon, I became a couch potato.

Spread across the couch, flicking channels over. Recapping on the soaps I had missed, and then finally settling into a good film about a girl who was an outcast because she was pregnant.

Lydia joined me at this point, tutting at the screen "only 17" she mumbled.

The phone rang, and we both jumped.

"I'll get it" I said leaping off the couch and into the corridor where the phone was.

Grabbing the receiver.

"Hello" I said excitedly.

"Ness it's me, can you hear me?" the line was crackling, but I knew that voice anywhere it was Gramps.

"Lydia its Gramps" I called

"Gramps when are you coming home, is everything ok?" I asked.

"As well as can be expected" what was that supposed to mean.

"Gramps, what about mom and dad? Are they ok?"

"Put Lydia on will you?" he said avoiding my question.

Lydia was standing in front of me, trying to signal that she wanted to talk to him.

"Here you go, he wants to talk to you" I said handing the phone over to her.

I stood impatiently, as Lydia talked with lot of urms and yes, I see and oh ok's.

Then she hung up "Lydia I wanted to talk to him about mom!" I said crossly.

"Listen dear, he's got a lot on his mind at the moment, they all do"

"What do you mean they all do?" I quizzed her

"You know what I mean, anyway he's back on Sat" and then she walked off.

I stood in the hallway completely shocked by at what happened.

I ran upstairs and tried to ring him from my mobile but there was no answer, I would just have to wait intil Saturday.

Sulking, I snuck into moms old bedroom, and sat on the floor amongst her things. Gazing around at her belongings I wondered what had happened to her, why did she leave.

The good thing was I had the chance to confront her on Saturday, both of them.


	5. The Date

**Chapter 5: The Date.**

I woke up to the rain pelting against my bedroom window the next morning, after having another restless night of worrying about things.

Dragging myself to the closet, I opted for the safe option of Black jeans and a green hoody, not really a date outfit but would have to do all thanks to the weather.

After spending about half an hour trying to apply a bit of makeup in the bathroom and trying to tame my unruly curls. I managed to gulp down a bit of tea and toast before Lydia started to get annoyed about how late I was.

She constantly chatted to me the whole journey to school about Saturday; saying how not to worry and everything will be ok.

I sat there in silence thinking to myself, what's to worry about. Is there something bad that she knows and I don't?

I couldn't be bothered to ask questions, and as we pulled into the school parking lot I was relieved, and jumped out of the car, running into school, trying to cover my head from the rain.

Greeted by Dawn in the busy corridor, she was her usual smiley face.

"I'm glad your back Ness!! Feeling better?" She said

"Yeah feel much better, thanks" I smiled sweetly. I didn't have the energy to explain the real reasons I was off.

"Oh I have news" I said after a long pause "I have a date with Adam tonight"

"That's great" She said doing a little hop on the spot.

Walking to our next class which was double math, one of the subjects that bores me to tears. She filled me in on the day that I had missed, Rachel thought I was off because of her and apparently Kate got detention for snogging one of the exchange students.

Math was boring as normal, a pop quiz. I was actually chuffed that I managed to get my question right.

Dawn passed funny notes to me all lesson, about how dreamy Scott was and should she try her luck and ask him out.

Giggling away I replied to it with a big fat YES!

Scott was one of those jocks, who knew he was good looking and was a bit of a charmer with the ladies. He constantly flirted and always had a girlfriend but normally didn't last long, I wonder why?

As the bell rang for break, Dawn and I jumped up in sequence and headed to the common room where hopefully we could grill Kate about the exchange student.

We spotted Kate straight away as we entered the common room, heading over she leaped at us and pulled us both in for a hug.

"Hi Kate!!" I said trying to get away from her tight grasp.

"Oh my god!" she shouted leering at me. "You can't go on your date like that" she said giving me a disapproving look.

"News travels fast doesn't it" I said turning to Dawn.

"Meet me in the girl's bathroom at 3pm, I'll make you over Ness!" she said with utter glee.

I rolled my eyes at both of them "I look fine" I muttered looking down at my scruffy trainers.

"Your never pull a hunk looking like that!" she said

"Come on it will be fun" Dawn said happily joining in.

As they both discussed how to do my hair and makeup. I looked over at the crowd of Jocks and saw Adam looking over.

He did a little wave, and gestured to his phone. And then pointed at me.

Figuring it out, I pulled out my phone where I had a message waiting.

It read YOU LOOK BORED! I CAN'T WAIT TIL LATER X

I looked over and smiled and nodded, he smiled back with his gorgeous eyes sparkling, I love his eyes, it's like they lure me in I thought to myself.

"Ness, Ness earth to Ness, Is anyone home" Kate said tapping me on the head.

Disturbing my gaze at Adam.

"Yes" I said dreamily.

"Oh she's admiring lover boy" Kate chanted looking over at the group of boys.

"Oh and what's this about the exchange student?" I quizzed her

"Oh Paolo that was nothing" she said looking over at him.

He was standing in the corner leaning against the wall casually. Running his hand through his thick hair.

"Is he your Italian stallion?" I asked giving her a playful punch on the arm and then we just burst into laughter.

The bell rang and we all headed to the next lesson.

The rest of the day was long and boring, I spent most of the day looking at the clock or gazing out the window. The rain had stopped by lunch and the sun was out, I felt stupid sitting there with a hoody still on but I didn't care.

I was more worried about the date, what if we ran of things to say, what if he asks about my family, what do I say? Question after question was popping into my head making my head ache even more.

When the final bell rang, I rushed to the Girls bathroom dreading the poking and prodding by Kate and Dawn.

Entering the bathroom I saw Kate and Dawn holding various items of clothing up and looking at them.

I could hear them saying "put this belt with it" "she could wear this" I frowned slightly.

Seeing that I was in the room, Dawn gestured me to come over.

Dragging my feet, I reached where they were standing.

"Right Ness, sit here" Dawn said pointing towards the bench

I let out a loud sigh and did what I was told.

"I'm doing your hair" she said. As she combed my hair while squirting some weird smelling stuff. She continued to chat about Scott on how she should ask him out.

Kate was suggesting a bit of email flirting, well I argued and said its best to just ask him person to person.

After being prodded in the hair by few pins, and what felt like every strand being tugged and stuck down. I was happy when it was finally over with.

"All done" she said happily handing me a mirror.

Looking into the mirror, I hardly recognized myself. My hair. . . it looked lovely. It was up in a simple ponytail which was weird because I never put my hair up. And with a few curls hanging down on either side of my face

"Now the makeup" Kate said spinning me around to face her

She opened what looked like a huge pencil case filled with various pots and pencils.

She soon got to work, first plastering some foundation on me. Then a bit of powder which made me sneeze, and then a bit of blush. Visions of clowns kept appearing at me as I kept my eyes tightly shut as she swept a brush over my eyelid.

"Right now Ness look up" She said calmly

"Why" I said startled

"Its just a bit of eyeliner" she said leaning over me.

As the pencil got closer to my eye I leapt up.

"Ness It's alright, I'm not gunna poke you with it" she laughed

"Ok then" I said mentally preparing myself for another ago.

Sitting back down and taking a deep breath, I looked up.

Kate stood over me drawing the line under my bottom lid, which made me giggle as it tickled across.

"All done with that, now the mascara" she said looking into the makeup bag.

"Right Ness now look down, and hold still"

I froze on the spot as she carefully applied the mascara.

After a couple of moments it was all over.

"All done" she said looking pleased with herself.

Shakily I took back the mirror and looked at my reflection, that isn't me I thought as I was shocked that I didn't look too bad. I actually looked quite nice.

"Come on Ness get a move on, put these on" Dawn said shoving some clothes on my lap.

"OK, I'll be 2 minutes" I said locked myself into the cubicle and started to change.

The outfit was pretty and very girlie.

It was a satin dress in deep blue with a black tie round the waist. Topped off with a black shrug with sequins and black leggings and Dawn's gorgeous dark blue stilettos.

I ran my hand down the dress trying to smarten it out, it felt silky against my skin.

Unlocking the cubicle, I stepped out quietly.

A sign of gasping came from the Dawn and Kate.

"You look beauitful" they chanted breaking the silence.

"I can hardly walk in these shoes" I said wobbling around.

They both let out a little giggle.

"Just hold on to Adam" Dawn said smiling

Admiring myself in the mirror, I couldn't believe it was me.

"I better go" I said, getting nervous.

"Thanks guys" I said pulling them in for a 3 way hug.

"Glad to be of service" Kate said smiling.

Dawn offered my arm, as to escort me to front of school.

I gladly took it, these heel are gunna break me tonight I thought.

We linked arms and walked through the corridors of the school, it was a bit empty but a few people were hanging around. As I walked past them, they gave me suprised looks, not the usual whispering and pointing.

I was relieved as we finally stepped outside.

Adam was waiting by his car.

"Bye Dawn, ring you later" I said giving her a hug goodbye

"Bye Good luck" she said.

I carefully walked over; he had his back to me so I surprised him as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Wow Ness" He said when he had spun round in surprise.

I gave him the best sexy smile I could.

"You ... look beauitful" he stuttered.

"Shall we?" I said sweetly.

"Yeah let's go" he said opening the passenger's door for me.

I climbed in gently, careful to not wrinkle the dress. Sitting there butterflies were fluttering away in my stomach.

Adam climbed in and started up the car.

And off we went.

"So where are we going" I asked

"The Pizzeria just outside town, is that ok? Do u like pizza? I forgot to ask" he said talking very fast.

"Yeah pizzas fine, the hotter the better" I replied

"Snap, loads of Jalapeños!!" he said laughing "enough to blow your socks off"

The car journey wasn't as bad as I thought, there were no awkward silences. He spoke of his family, he had a younger sister called Tilly who's 8 and his dad died when he was 13 and his mom re-married earlier this year. He also has two Jack Russell puppies called Peanut and Pickles obviously named by his sister.

I managed to open up a little about my life, after a lot of questions being thrown at me, but I trusted him. He was pleased that I was dog lover, and suggested I bring Rufie round to play with the pups. I told him that Rufie would probably bully them with him being triple they're size! But we could always go take them for a walk.

He asked about my mom and dad, and lying through my teeth I told him that they traveled because of the careers so I stayed with Gramps and Lydia.

"That must be really hard not seeing you folks" he said as we parked up near the restaurant.

Ignoring what he said I got out of the car "Come on I'm starving" I laughed.

Entering the restaurant, the aromatic scent of basil, garlic, and pepper filled my nose.

The waitress showed us to the table. It was a very romantic setting.

A single candle flickered in the middle and with a small vase with a delicate red rose placed in it.

Adam was quite the gentleman and pulled out my chair with a smile.

"Thank you sir" I said sweetly.

He sat opposite me and handed me a menu.

Peering over the menu and looking over at Adam, he looked so sweet. He was concentrating very hard and pulled a slight frown on things he obviously didn't find appealing.

Catching my eye suddenly, he smiled at me once again.

"What are you going to have" I asked.

"The Mexicana" He said with a cheeky grin.

"Let's make it a large and share" I suggested.

"If you think you can handle it" he said chuckling.

At that point the waitress came over; we ordered some drinks and the large Mexicana, as Adam was talking to the waitress about putting extra chilies on the pizza. I scanned the room looking at the décor and the people at there tables.

And then suddenly something dawned on me, I knew that person I thought, looking hard at the dark figure at the back of the restaurant.

It was Jacob Black! He was sitting alone, twirling pasta on his fork and then gulping it down.

I quickly turned my eyes back to Adam incase he saw me looking.

Adam was gazing at me with total awe, smiling.

"What you so smily about"

Stretching out his hand to mind, he held it stroking my fingers.

"Because I'm with you Ness" He replied.

His soft words sunk in, gazing into his beauitful eyes I felt my body wanted to lean forwards, giving into the temptation I leaned and placed a delicate kiss on his lips.

Pulling away, we were startled by the waitress hovering over us with our food and drink.

Sitting back in my chair, we tucked into the food and the ice cold drink.

It was delicious, but the chillies did have a kick in them.

Gulping down the icy drink, I felt as I was being watched.

Looking over at Adam, he was digging into his third slice and then taking a gulp of his drink. And then my attention was drawn to the back of the room. It was Jacob, staring with his intense dark eyes.

My eyes shot to the table, trying not to look up.

I ate my food slowly with eyes down, why was he staring I thought.

My thoughts were interrupted with Adam placing his hand on mine.

"Ness are you ok?" he asked. With a look of concern on his face.

"I'm fine. . . It's just that guy at the back of the room keeps staring its putting me off"

"Which guy" he replied looking around. "Jeeze what his problem! Do you want me to have a word" he asked

"No don't be silly, it will just ruin the night" I said smiling at him. I was taken aback by how sweet Adam was, protecting me like that.

"Excuse me, I'm just going to the ladies" I said politely leaving the table.

"Okie dokes hurry back or it will be all gone!" Adam said jokingly.

As I left the table, I looked up and Jacob was still there staring intently, this was beginning to freak me out.

Entering the ladies, I splashed some cold water on my face, trying hard not to smudge the makeup.

Smartening myself up with a bit of lip gloss, I returned to the table relieved to just of got away from the glances for a moment.

Returning to the table, Adam was sitting back in his seat looking oddly frustrated.

"Ness there you are, your not going to believe this, that guy came over!" He said

"What did he say" I quizzed him.

"He warned me . . . to stay away way from you!" he said eventually then taking a sip of his drink.

Before I could answer Adam jumped up "Lets go Ness" He said

"Ok" I said following him to the cash register. He paid and left a very generous tip.

Then took my hand and led me outside.

Stepping out into the cool air, there was an odd silence between us as we walked to his car.

"What's wrong" I asked him.

He looked worried, and kept glancing behind him as if we were being followed.

"Ness you need to be honest, is that you're ex boyfriend or something?"

Shocked by the question I quickly replied "No"

"I've only met him once and that's when I got lost in the woods yesterday!" I said hurriedly.

"What's his problem then?" He asked looking quite angry

"I don't know, all he did was show me the way back to the main road"

Then I took a deep breath

"The only problem is that he followed me home and watched my house for ages last night" I blurted out.

"Oh my god, what a weirdo" He said looking a bit calmer. "I'm sorry Ness, Its just I thought it was an ex or something. And I don't really wanna get involved with someone who has that hanging over them" he said.

"I have no interest in Jacob Black at all" I said

"If you see him again, tell me and I'll have a word next time" he said protectively.

Opening the car door, I jumped in and fastened my seat belt.

Adam jumpedt in; he turned to me and gently caressed my cheek with his hand before planting a long lingering kiss on my lips.

I could feel my lips tingling as he eventually pulled away longing for more.


	6. Belong

**Chapter 6: Belong**

The next morning Adam was waiting for me outside school, darting out of Lydia's car without even saying goodbye. I headed over to him; he looked so gorgeous in his black jeans and tight crisp white shirt that showed off his abs.

He was standing alone watching me approach him, when I finally reached him he pulled me close and with one hand he brushed one of my curls out of my eyes and pulled me in for a kiss.

The kiss was as good as last night, probably even better delicate and romantic; as I pulled away I realized that some people were staring at us as if it was alien for two people to be affectionate with each other.

Adam looked at me with those big beautiful brown eyes and leant in for another.

"Adam we're going to be late" I said squirming in his tight grasp.

"Alright, alright, lets go!" he said playfully giving my butt a little squeeze.

We walked in together, with his arm draped over me, beady eyes watching our every move obviously wondering what Adam was doing with the outcast.

We were met in the corridor by Scott, Adams best friend and fellow team mate.

"Hey, hey what's all this?" he said winking at Adam.

"This is Nessie" he answered gesturing to me.

"Hi Scott" I said holding out my hand.

Scott met my hand with his and pulled me in for a tight squeeze.

"Hey hands off you animal" Adam said laughing pulling me away.

"Nice to meet you Ness, I'm sure you have heard loads about me. And can I say the rumours are true" he said winking and gesturing towards his pants.

I let out a little giggle.

"He wishes" Adam said, as he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me towards him.

"Join us for lunch it will be a laugh" Adam said sweetly, turning me round for a kiss.

"Yeah of course" I said leaning into kiss him.

"Bring your hot friends" said Scott breaking our gaze.

We both turned to look at him "As long as you behave" I said sweetly

"I like this one Mate" He answered patting Adam on the back. "See you guys later"

"Bye" we both chanted together.

And then I finally got my kiss.

Leaving the boys behind, I headed towards the art department, I was greeted by a very excited Dawn who had obviously seen my display of affection with Adam.

I filled her in with all the gossip from the night before, on how I and Adam were an item now and him and our freaky run in with Jacob Black.

"Maybe Jacob fancies you Ness" She said as she unpacked her art supplies.

"I've only met him once!" I said at once. "He's just a bit creepy"

She nodded as she mixed up her paints, probably in a world of her own.

"Anyhoo..." I said changing the subject "we're joining Adam and Scott at lunch" I said a bit louder waiting for her reaction.

"What?!" she squeaked dropping her paint brushes everywhere.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier" she said squeaking again, rummaging thru her bag.

She pulled out a compact and started to add blush to her face, I gave her a weird look as I eyed up what she was doing.

"Girls got to look her best" she said winking at me

I let out a loud giggle. "Dawn you have it bad"

"Hey I'm only human and Scott is hot!" she said lowering her voice.

"Dawn, this isn't face painting class is it??! Miss Weller shouted out

"Sorry" Dawn mumbled going a lovely shade of red.

After a whole two hours of Art it was finally lunch, Dawn and I headed off to the Canteen picking Kate up from Math on the way.

Kate was beaming as usual "We need to get you a guy Dawn" she said "You're the only one without a boyfriend now" she said.

Dawn and I stopped in our tracks "huh" we both said.

"Paolo" she said smiling

"I give it a week" I said giggling.

Paolo joined us at that moment and pulled Kate in for a lingering kiss, which lasted for so long that we walked off and left them there.

Entering the canteen, we managed to spot the boys through the crowds of people, heading over nervously I looked over at Dawn who looked like she was hyperventilating with excitement.

When we reached them Adams face lit up when he saw me, pulling me in for cuddle and squeezing me with strong arms.

I finally managed to escape and gave Scott a wave who was eyeing up Dawn.

"Adam this is one of my best friends Dawn" I said gesturing to my very nervous friend.

Adam politely shook Dawn's hand "Pleased to meet you" he said

Adam then went on to introduce his other friends "This is Mike and this is Aaron" he said.

They both looked like typical jocks wearing the letterman jackets and trainers. I noticed that Adam never wore his jacket he always looked so smart. It was a tradition at school to give your jacket to your girlfriend. I sat there wondering if he would give me his.

Mike and Aaron both shook our hands politely.

I took Dawn's hand and dragged her over to Scott who was standing at the back of the group.

"Hey Scott, let me introduce one of my best friends Dawn" I said

"Nice to meet you Dawn" he said as he swept his fringe out of his eyes.

"Nice....to meet you" Dawn replied nervously. At this point I backed off and let them talk.

Standing back and watching them interact, I noticed that Scott was being incredibly flirty with her and she was playfully punching his arms they were obviously getting on.

Admiring my matchmaking, I felt an arm slide round me and pull me close "Nice work" he whispered.

"Thanks" I whispered back

Kate and Paolo had already introduced themselves to Aaron and Mike and were joking around with the ketchup bottle.

I sighed with relief has I was being held in Adam's arms thinking to myself that I actually fit in here, I belong here.

- - - - - - -

After lunch, Kate and I headed off to gym. Well as Dawn was surprisingly bunking off with Scott to the Library.

"She's unbelievable, where did shy Dawnafus go?! Kate said as we entered the changing room.

"She's long gone now "I said giggling. "I'm happy for her, as long as she doesn't get played that's all" I said worrying all of a sudden.

"I think she will be fine, I don't think Scotts like that to be honest" Kate said cheerfully.

After we got changed, we headed into the sports hall; it was raining outside, so it was indoor Soccer

Unfortunately for me and Kate we were on Rachel's team, we all huddled together trying to figure out a strategy. Rachel gave out the orders and we followed.

During the game, the ball never came my way. Kate was really good dribbling and scoring she had a hidden talent for this I thought.

I was getting physically knackered when all of sudden, Thud I was hit by something or someone. As I hit the floor at great speed, it took me a while to process what had happened.

Looking up at the other person, my face turned to anger it was Rachel.

"Watch where you're going" she said laughing.

I don't know what came over me at this point but somehow I managed to get to my feet quite quickly and was standing face to face with her.

With fury in my eyes and the anger boiling up inside me, I don't know what came over me, was it hatred or the fact that I just had enough.

I pushed her. So hard she went flying and landed a few metres behind, I didn't know my own strength.

The shock of the players as they turned and looked upon the commotion, at this point Ms Redrup came storming over to me and pulled me to one side.

"Detention now" she screamed at me.

I walked off stunned as Kate followed, looking over at where Rachel had fallen I was still in shock, looking at the scared girl sitting on the floor rubbing her leg.

"I can't believe you did that?! You're like supergirl or something she went flying!!" Kate said excitedly.

"She looked really hurt" I said getting upset "I just don't know what came over me"

"Revenge is what came over you" Kate said putting an arm around me.

"The whole room saw that she pushed you, and they probably would have done the same thing as you" she went on trying to re-assure me.

"You better get back" I said wiping away my tears.

"Ok, but ring me later ok?" She said

"Yeah ok" I said sniffling

Sitting in detention, I sat there in shock. I didn't care that Rachel might of got hurt, Kate was right she deserved it. It just didn't feel like me when I pushed her, like somebody else.

And the strength, where did that come from? I thought long and hard the whole hour trying to come up with a solution. Maybe I should try out for the wrestling team?!

When the final bell rang, I was happy to just get home, running out to Lydia's car I jumped in startling her in the process.

I let her babble on about her day and how she was going to her book club later.

"You're very quiet Ness" she said as we pulled up in the drive.

"I'm fine" I mumbled.

"Ok, you don't have to tell me about it" she said looking a bit hurt.

"I'm sorry, I just don't feel well" I lied

"Ok hunny, have a lay down, I'll keep your dinner warm in the oven" she said as we entered the house.

She was always so nice and thoughtful and I was always so short and abrupt with her I thought as I headed to my room.

Greeted by Rufie as I entered the room, I gave him lots of attention and thought the best way to clear my head was to go for a walk.

"Come on boy walkies" Heading back down, I entered the lounge.

"Gunna go for a walk Lyd"

"Ok, don't be too long, dinner will be 20 minutes" she said smiling sweetly at me.

Heading out into the fresh air with Rufie, I let all my thoughts and worries disappear.


	7. Memory

**Chapter 7: Memory**

Saturday morning came quickly, and 6.30am I shot awake excited about the day ahead.

Thinking of my odd week over a bowl of chocolate cereal I sat there thinking that none of that mattered now - At last it was Saturday and Gramps and my parents were coming home.

I had missed Gramps so much, he was like father to me and I needed to talk to him about things, things that I felt too weird telling Lydia. I just knew he would understand.

What would I say to _them_? I thought. I tried to figure out if I was angry or happy with them, but I felt nothing. It was like a giant black hole in me that had swallowed every memory I ever had; even they're faces I couldn't picture anymore. I occasionally reminded myself with the photo of my mom, but what would she look like now?

I headed upstairs to get changed into the outfit I carefully planned all week; it was a black and white checked shirt dress with leggings and pumps.

Quickly getting changed I then attempted to do my makeup as the girls showed me earlier on in the week. After several attempts and a nearly a roll of tissue paper, I managed to draw a semi straight line on the top and bottom of my eyelid. Looking into the mirror and chuffed with the result, I then tackled the hair. Putting it up in a ponytail with a green ribbon and tying it with a bow.

A sigh of relief swept over me, as I looked nice and presentable and would hopefully make a good impression. What a weird way of thinking, they should be trying to impress me.

Heading back downstairs, I was greeted by Lydia at the bottom of the stairs with a load of clean washing.

"You must of gone through you whole wardrobe this week Ness" she said struggling with the big basket upstairs.

"Sorry" I said quietly.

"Oh don't worry dear; I know what teenage girls are like. Trying to impress the boys eh?" she asked from the top of the stairs.

Feeling my face getting hotter with embarrassment as the statement was true, most of the week I had tried really hard to look nice for Adam.

"Yeah Adam remember" I called back in a joking way.

I could here her giggling upstairs.

"Please don't tell you Grandfather about Adam just yet, he's bit funny with the whole dating thing especially at your age"

"Ok" I shouted back, I understood as Gramps was always like that, I remember when I befriended the boy next door last year and he gave me can of pepper spray.

Looking at the clock, it was 9.30am another 2hrs and 30 minutes to go I thought counting down in my head.

Unfortunately for me time just seemed to stop that morning, I tidied up, took Rufie for a walk, read a bit of my book for English. And had even made a round of sandwiches for when they arrived.

When the clock chimed 12, I ran outside and sat on the porch. It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining with not a cloud in the sky. And the birds were cheeping it was a perfect day.

Sitting there waiting, I began to get butterflies in my stomach

And then 12 turned into 1pm and then 2pm but there were still no sign of them.

I started to pace up and down the porch angrily, and then became excited every time a car went by...but didn't stop.

Feeling disheartened, I went inside to confront Lydia.

"He did say 12 didn't he?" I asked her in an angry tone.

"He's probably stuck in traffic" she replied as she looked at her watch. "Go and sit in the living room dear, I bet he will be here any second" she said in a calming voice.

Curling up on the couch with rufie I waited.

It was 4pm when we heard the car pull up in the driveway, both jumping out of our seats, we both ran out to greet them.

Running up to the car, something wasn't right.

Gramps stepped out, and hugged a very excited Lydia but he was alone, the car was empty.

Looking with complete shock, Gramps held out his free arms to me.

Running over to him and into his arms.

"I'm sorry Ness" he whispered as I squeezed him tightly. "They can't come home, not yet"

"But why" I said sobbing; I hadn't realized the effect on them not being here had on me.

He stroked my hair gently and turned me to face him.

"Listen Ness I need to tell you something" he said then pausing. The worry on his face showed that it wasn't good news.

"Your Grandfather Carlisle has died"

With shock, I looked at him, wiping away my tears.

"I know you don't remember him darling but please remember that he loved you dearly" He said obviously looking at my puzzled face.

"Do you remember anything" he asked

I was too shocked to speak, a relative of mine had just died and I didn't know what to say or do.

All I could do was run, just get away.

Bursting into tears I muttered sorry and ran as fast as I could leaving a shocked Gramps behind.

I ran, nobody followed me I headed for the woods, the quiet untouched woods where I could just sit and be alone.

Stopping to catch my breath and to wipe away my tears, I sat on a nearby tree stump with my head in my hands.

It was cold and dark and I was in an unfamiliar part of the woods as I eventually gazed around, there was no noise, not even the sound of the birds in the trees above.

I searched my mind for just a memory of my grandfather Carlisle, but there was nothing. But why did I feel so upset over a person I hardly remember who along with my mom and dad abandoned me.

Sitting there gazing into the dark woods, I was suddenly startled by a snapping noise behind me, and footsteps. Jumping off the stump, I turned round to find a dark figure standing a few yards back getting closer.

Squinting through the darkness, as the person got closer it dawned on me that it was Jacob, he must live around here I thought or he's stalking me.

As he got closer, I stepped back so I wasn't so close.

"Are you ok?" He asked trying to get close, I stepped back again.

"I heard you crying" he had a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine" I said sternly not letting on that I was upset.

"Are you sure? you don't look ok" he said softly.

"Its just family stuff ok?" I said

"Oh....ok, you don't have to tell me"

"No.... I don't" I muttered

He stood there for a moment obviously thinking of something else to say, with his hands stuffed into his pockets of his trousers. He looked different, his hair was shorter that's it I thought. And he looked smarter and not so barbarian like than the last time we was in the woods.

"So....what problem do you have with Adam?" I quizzed him.

He looked confused.

"You know at the restaurant, when you had a word with him" I continued, waiting for explanation.

He stared intensely into my eyes and said "He's no good for you Ness"

Staring at him with shock I let out a loud sigh.

"I'll be the judge of that won't I?"

"Ok, but just be careful, he's treated girls really badly in the past" he answered quicker this time.

"Ok whatever" I said aloud.

"Just be careful" He repeated

What a bunch of lies I thought; he obviously didn't like the boy and wanted me to think badly of him.

I sat back down on the tree stump with my back to him.

"Can you just leave me alone" I whispered to him.

"Maybe if you talk about what's bothering you, I could help?!" He said as he sat down carefully beside the stump.

I could smell his scent which was very masculine and very familiar as he sat close to me.

Putting my head in my hands again, I started to cry again. I didn't care that he was there.

Maybe he would just leave.

I felt a tender touch on my back, I didn't move, I just let him comfort me.

When he went to touch my hand then that's when it happened, like a shot of electricity running through me. And a bright flash in my eyes, I could picture something in my mind, a memory maybe.

Jumping up, I realized the memory was still playing on as he grasped hold of my hand.

"Ness are you ok?" He asked looking into my eyes.

Letting go of his tight grasp, I dropped to my knees.

"I saw something" I whispered

Jacob knelt down to my level "Ness what did you see?"

"A memory . . . but not mine I don't think. . . . I think it was yours?!" I said staring blankly at him.

"What did you see?" he said a bit firmly.

"My mother" I whispered


	8. Letter

**Chapter 8: Letter**

Opening my eyes, I could hear the familiar voice of Gramps and Jacob.

Laid out on the cold floor, I felt as if I had hit my head, with a headache that seemed to pound right through my skull.

"Help, me get her back to the house" I heard Gramps say.

Then I felt the strong arms of someone, scoop me off the ground, it was Jacob he held me close to his chest and started to walk through the woods. I could hear Gramps footsteps follow behind him.

Feeling as I was dropping in and out of unconsciousness I looked up, to see Jacob looking at me.

"Your be ok" he whispered close to my ear.

When I had woken for the second time, I was tightly wrapped up in my own bed, with Gramps sitting beside me.

I sat up slowly, shifting the duvet down.

"Easy Ness" Gramps said soothingly

"Where's Jacob?" I demanded

I hadn't forgotten about the weird memory that had somehow imprinted on me.

"He's gone home Ness" he replied

"He needs to be here, I need to talk about what I saw" I said worried

"Shhh shhhh it will be ok Ness. You've had a nasty bump to your head" he said trying to restrain me from getting out of bed.

"You need your rest"

I lay back in the bed, and tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"I remember what happened Gramps, I fainted, and I did not bump my head" I said quietly. "I saw my mom through Jacobs's eyes" I tried to explain.

Gramps face dropped a little "Look Ness, please rest"

I sat there replaying what I had seen; it was a like series of clips that couldn't be placed together. The last one was of my mother, she looked happy and she was in a wedding dress standing next to what I think was my father. He was tall with bronze colored hair and intense eyes that seem to sparkle in the light. My thoughts were distracted with Gramps tucking me in and lightly kissing me on the forehead.

"Night Ness" He said quietly before he left.

Laying there in the dark, I felt so confused. Did Jacob give me this memory or did somehow I steal it from him I thought.

That night, I drifted off back to the meadow of my dreams.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I awoke determined to find Jacob to question him.

I showered and dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen where Gramps and Lydia were waiting for me. They were sitting at the kitchen table, Lydia was serving tea and Gramps was reading the paper.

"Morning Ness, come sit down" Lydia said gesturing me to the table.

I sat at the table in silence.

Gramps placed the paper back down and reached out to my hand "You feeling better?" He asked.

"Fine" I mumbled, pulling my hand away before he could touch it.

"You know you can talk to me about how you're feeling"

"It doesn't matter" I mumbled getting up from the table.

"Don't shut me out Ness, not like your mother did, please I beg of you" He said grabbing my arm.

"Then tell me the truth" I whispered.

"I hardly know the truth" he said abruptly. He looked hurt and I knew at that point I knew he was telling the truth.

I bent down to hug him, but he beat me to it and hugged me tightly.

"Look this is for you" he said, reaching into pocket and pulling out a crumpled envelope.

Taking the envelope I looked at the writing, I recognized the handwriting it was from my mom.

Tearing it open with excitement I read it aloud.

_My darling Nessie,_

_We can't bear being away from you, but we have no choice we need to be with your Grandmother she needs us and so do the others._

_I'm sorry that you didn't get a chance to meet your Grandfather Carlisle properly but please remember that he loved you so much._

_We will be returning home for your seventeenth birthday._

_We all love you and can't wait to see you._

_Mom and dad xx_

Gramps hugged me tightly as I started to cry again. "Who are the others" I asked through my tears.

"Your see darling, your see" He repeated.

Wiping away my tears, I sat back down and carefully sipped the sugary tea that Lydia had made.

"Here have some toast" Lydia said pushing a plate towards me.

After breakfast, Gramps took me into town. "It's been ages since we've spent some time together" he said as we parked up.

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked.

"I don't mind" I asked, I was secretly hoping to run into Jacob.

"How about we go in there" he said looking over at the art store "My treat"

I did need more paints and pencils I thought

"I hardly see you paint anymore?" he asked

"I've just been busy with school" I said sadly.

We spent a whole hour in the store, Gramps treated me to several paints and pencils and more paper. And then we headed to the café for some lunch.

I was beginning to think, he was trying to distract me from what had happened yesterday.

"So...yesterday. You sounded like you knew Jacob, the way you were talking to each other" I said as I pushed the fries around my plate.

"He's Billy Blacks son" He answered quickly. Billy black was Gramps long dear friend who often visited him to watch soccor games on the TV.

"Oh, I didn't know that" I said

"Are you and Jacob friends?" He asked me quickly.

"I'm not sure to be honest he's a bit weird"

Gramps let out a little laugh.

"He's a good lad"

"Maybe" I muttered under my breath.

"Was he friends with Bella?" That got his attention I never use mom's first name.

He stared blankly at me for a few moments.

"No" He said eventually.

"You're lying Gramps, I know what I saw!" I said I hadn't realized that my voice had risen a little.

"Ness, you bumped your head" He said softly.

"She was in her wedding dress, it was beautiful and her hair was up with little white rose's init.

And she was carrying a Blue and white rose bouquet. And I saw my father he was standing beside her. It was like I saw it through Jacobs's eyes" I said

"That's enough Ness!"

Realizing that half of the café was looking at our outrage I looked down at my plate trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

"Come on lets go" Gramps said softly.

The car journey was long and silent, I knew that I had upset him but I refused to let it make me feel guilty. Why was everyone lying to me, keeping secrets what was so important that needed to keep hidden?

At home Gramp's mood hadn't changed, so I decided to go and get some fresh air and take Rufie to the woods.

Setting off on the dirt track down to the woods I allowed my thoughts to continue on possible explanations of the previous day.

When I reached the tree stump where I and Jacob had sat yesterday, I stood impatiently hoping it would trigger another memory.

Nothing came to me what I needed was Jacob I thought. Maybe he's the key to this whole thing.

Sitting down on the tree stump, with Rufie resting by my feet I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind of everything.

_SNAP_

My eyes shot open, jumping up to the noise behind me looking around at the empty woods I couldn't see anyone. It sounded like someone dreading over the branches.

The noise continued, the footsteps on the branches seem slower as if they were treading very carefully. I continued to squint into the distance to try and see if anybody was there.

Rufie had shot by my side at this point and started to let out a low growl.

"What is it boy?" I said tugging at his collar.

He continued growling into the distance.

I stepped behind him he was obviously trying to protect me against someone.

Then that's when I saw it.

Rufie wasn't protecting me from a person he was protecting me from an animal.


	9. Animal

**Chapter 9: Animal**

Frozen with fear unable to move I stood there staring into the creatures dark eyes, it was if I couldn't speak all I could hear was the barking of Rufie beside me.

Rufie refused to let his guard down as he stood there protecting me barking with such intensity as if he could frighten it away.

Snapping out of my gaze I began to worry on what I should do, stepping a few paces back slowly I kept my eyes dead on the animal watching it, waiting for it to move.

I had only taken a few steps back when it started to growl with a low deep growl that made me quiver with even more fear.

Rufie had shut up at this point and was stepping back to where I was.

Silence flew through the woods; nothing could be heard except for the low growl from the wolf.

Oh my god what if it attacks I thought, I can't ring anyone I didn't bring my cell. Worry brushed over me. This could be the end - mauled by a wolf.

Not if I can help it I thought suddenly. Slowly kneeling down to Rufie, I took out his lead and fasten it to his collar tight.

Standing up straight I stepped back with Rufie by my side and took a few steps back, scanning the ground for a weapon to defend myself with. I settled for a big log that was close to where I had been sitting. Reaching down to pick it up, I heard the growling get louder, looking up at the wolf it was just standing there its eyes fixated on me.

Pulling the log close to my body I waited for it to happen.

But nothing did, the wolf had stopped growling and was just staring at me.

I waited for a few moments staring back at it.

Then with a sigh of relief I watched it back down and sit comfortably on the floor and then start to pant.

Shocked by its change of mood I leant down to see if Rufie was ok the wolf continued to sit there happy and content. Rufie greeted me by slobbering over my cheek he was obviously relieved too; as I cuddled him I could feel him letting his guard down then he too sat on the floor and panted away.

A few moments had passed and the wolf got up and slowly walked towards us, Rufie continued to be happy and was cleaning his paw. So he obviously knew there was no threat that's what I hoped anyways.

When the wolf reached us, I let in a huge gasp as I waited for its mood to change but it continued to be happy and reached out his paw to touch my hand.

Reaching out my hand I felt the warmth of his hairy paw.

"Hi boy" I whispered

The wolf was beautiful up close its shaggy russet fur and its black intense eyes that seem to glisten when the sun hit it. It was very big, looked more the size of a lion then an actual wolf.

The strange thing was I was initially scared of this creature but as I sat there stroking its beauitful mane this wild creature didn't seem so scary.

As the sun slowly disappeared I realized that night had fallen rather quickly.

Picking myself up from the ground I straightened up and brushed the leaves off my jeans.

Rufie lazily got up as I did, and so did the wolf.

"I've got to go now" I whispered close to the wolf.

Its sad eyes looked up at me.

My heart sank as I saw the upset eyes peering up at me.

Giving it a gentle pat on his head I turned towards the path and walked slowly making sure I didn't look back.

It was obviously lonely wandering around on its own out in the open all day and all night I wandered but then it was an wild animal and was probably used to it.

Rufie looked back a couple of times and whined as we reached the path I looked back for a final time and it was gone but strange enough in the distance through the darkness I could see a human like figure running away.

When we arrived home, we came back to a very frosty reception from Gramps who was waiting on the porch.

"I'm sorry Gramps I got held up"

"Where the bloody hell have you been?! You've been ages in fact hours!!" he said angrily.

"Sorry" I muttered as I kicked off my shoes and letting Rufie off the lead.

"Come on lets get you in and into the warm" A soft voice spoke it was Lydia who had appeared beside me. Leading me into the family room I sat down on the sofa and Gramps sat beside me.

"I was just worried" Gramps said breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry" I said turning to him.

He looked worried and his face was pale as a ghost.

"Here you go" Lydia said as she came in with a tray of tea. "Dinner will be ready in a minute" she said cheerfully.

That was Lydia always happy and cheerful never letting on any worries or concern.

"Thanks darling" Gramps said turning to Lydia and helping her set the tray down.

"I'm gunna get washed up for dinner ok" I said as I got up from the sofa.

"Ok" they both muttered as they sipped there teas.

Finding my cell on the floor of my very messy room, I opened the flip to see I had several missed calls mostly from gramps which made me guilty one from Dawn and one from Adam.

And 2 texts which from Adam wondering if I was ok I had gone the whole day not thinking of him at all and I was supposed to be his girlfriend that's if I still am I thought.

I sent a quick text back saying that I was fine and had been out all day with Gramps and forgot my phone and within a space of a few minutes got a speedy reply saying that he had missed me and looked forward to seeing me.

During dinner I pushed the pasta around on my plate as I was so distracted by today events.

My thoughts lingered on the wolf and how tame and friendly it was I daren't tell Gramps he would probably have a fit knowing that I had cuddled up to a wild animal.

After dinner I decided to have an early night and give my mind a rest.

All snuggled up and warm in bed I looked over at moms photos on the bedside cabinet.

As I scanned her face and looked into her beauitful brown eyes I found myself whispering I need you.

Morning I rose early and for once I was excited to get back to reality and to see my friends where I could just forget about my worries.

After a long decision on what to wear I decided on my black skinny jeans and green tunic top outside looked dreary and dark so I pulled on a grey sweatshirt over the top.

Heading downstairs I could hear Gramps talking to Lydia in the kitchen. When entering the kitchen I was greeted by warm smiles and a plate of cooked breakfast.

All had been forgotten I hoped tucking into the delicious bacon and eggs.

After breakfast Gramps dropped me off at school, walking the school steps I was greeted by Adam, who greeted me with a full on snog which took me aback.

"Hello to you too" I said when we eventually game up for air.

He smiled at me with his big beauitful brown eyes beaming at me.

"I missed you" He said giving me a squeeze.

"I missed you too" I lied the fact was I was too busy to miss him the past few days and to be honest the speed our relationship was going were be married next.

As we headed inside he told me about the weekend I missed of how he and the guys went down to the beach. And Dawn tagged along as Scotts date.

At that moment a smiley Dawn approached us with Scott in tow, she flung her arms around me and squeezed me tightly.

"Hey Mate" she said releasing her grasp "Wanna walk to English?"

"Yeah sure" I said smiling

Giving Adam a quick peck on the cheek I headed off to English with Dawn.

"How was your weekend then?" I said winking at her.

She smiled sweetly "Really good, me and Scott are officially an item now" she beamed.

"That's brilliant news mate" I said trying to sound cheerful.

Dawn had obviously sussed out the tone in my voice "What's wrong, aren't you happy for me?" she asked

"Of course I'm happy. . . .It's just...." I could feel myself feeling teary "I just feel so..."

At that point Dawn grabbed me and pulled me to one side.

"Come on mate tell me what's wrong" She said looking concerned.

Wiping away the fresh tears from my cheeks all I could do was shrug.

"Come on were bunking" She said pulling my arm.

Leading me outside into the fresh air, I followed her to the furthest point of the football field.

Reaching the big oak tree, she flung her bag to the ground.

"Now tell me all about it" she said

I loved Dawn like a sister and I knew what ever I told her would be kept secret. Kate on the other hand would tell the next person she saw.

I explained about my Grandfather Carlisle and how my parents had let me down and on how for some reason I just don't feel normal.

She was understanding and reassuring and comforted me when I cried it's what I needed someone to just listen.

"And the other thing is this relationship with Adam doesn't fill right" I said at last.

"What do you mean?" she said in a low tone.

"Its like were moving too fast and there just seems to be no spark . . . . . and the weirdest thing is I can't stop thinking about Jacob"

Looking a bit shocked she eventually spoke "Maybe you have feelings for this Jacob?"

"Jacob! god no! I mean there is nothing wrong with him. He's very good looking and everything.

But its weird . . . it's like I've know him for years!"

"Have you spoken to him about this memory thing? Ness you may have had just dreamt the whole thing up...." Looking at me I think she knew I wasn't pleased.

"Or maybe it wasn't they're wedding it was someone else's another family members perhaps" she said eventually.

"I don't know any of my other family!" I said crossly.

Thinking back to the memory of what I could remember my mothers dress didn't actually look like a wedding dress.

"Ok maybe it could be have been someone else's but the main thing is I saw them"

"Ness, I never knew your life was this complicated" she said worryingly.

Shrugging and looking to the ground "I'm going to solve this Dawn this weird thing that I call my life, people can't hide it from me forever" I said softly.

"I'll help" she said brightly. Looking at Dawn she was so positive and I felt glad that she was my friend.

"So first thing is first what are you gunna do about Adam?"

"Break it off there is just no spark" I said after a long thought.


	10. Breakup

**A/N Contains Adult themes**

**Chapter 10: Break up.**

Walking back into school I felt relieved after mine and Dawn talk.

Dawn had happily filled me in on her and Scotts date I was happy for them Scott was a nice guy I just hoped he would treat her right.

"So what you gunna say to him?" she asked casually as went into the common room.

"Haven't a clue I just hope we don't run into him anytime soon"

The common room was busy as usual; we found a spot on the floor near the back wall away from the jocks.

"Ooooo I can see Kate" Dawn said excitedly It was like we were hiding out on the run.

"What she doing?" I said trying to look over but there were too many people in the way.

"Urgh she's snogging the face off Paolo" she said grimacing.

"Awww its sweet, she obviously likes him" I said.

"Yeah for about 2 weeks!" She laughed. "I'm going to the vending machine want anything"

"Diet cola please" I said handing over a dollar.

Watching her walk through the crowd of people, my heart sank as I saw Adam standing with Scott.

How was I going to end it with him? I thought. He such a nice guy and hasn't done anything wrong.

Adam looked as gorgeous as ever, in his black shirt that he had wore on our date with the sleeves rolled up. How could I do it? He was gorgeous, but I just felt nothing.

Looking at him, I saw a blonde hair girl approach him. It was Rachel, well it looked like her, she was dressed in trackie bottoms and a hoody with her hair scrunched up on the top of her hair. Not the usual short skirt and tight top combo she normally wears.

Watching them interact was pleasant as he whispered into ear but not in a friendly manner and shaking his fist at her before dragging her out of the room.

My gaze was interrupted by Dawn returning with the drinks.

"Did you see that?" I said in horror.

"Oh Rachel and Adam, Rachel's being her usual obnoxious self"

"What were they talking about?" I said

"Haven't a clue, you should of seen her at the beach party. Trying to flirt with him. But he wasn't interested at all. He really likes you Ness "

"Really. . ." I said a little shocked.

"Don't look so surprised Ness she's a complete bunny boiler. She got wasted at the party. And when I saw her leave she looked an utter mess!"

"God why didn't you tell me all this earlier!"

"I didn't think it mattered plus your breaking up with him anyways aren't you?" she said quietly.

"I'm not sure, I need to think" I said huffily.

Taking a sip of the ice cold cola I sat there thinking for a while, in the distance Dawn was rabbiting on about Scott.

A few moments had passed and I saw Rachel re enter the common room, red faced and agitated.

"She's back" I mumbled.

"Ooooo she doesn't look happy" Dawn said peering over.

At that point the bell rang; we both got up from the floor shaking out our numb legs in the process.

"I've got math, I'll see you at lunch"

"Cool, I'll save you a seat" she replied quickly as she ran off to meet Scott.

I headed off to math in a hurry hoping not to see Adam on the way.

"Hey Cullen, wait up" I heard a voice shout behind me.

Spinning around on one foot I was surprised to see Kate running towards me. God I had forgotten about her.

"Cheers for waiting" she said out of breath when she finally reached me.

"Sorry, I thought you would be walking with Paolo?!" I answered quickly.

"As if, and miss gossiping with my best girl" she said giving me a tight squeeze.

"Where have you been, its been ages?"

"With Paolo, although he's starting to really peeve me off" she said rolling her eyes.

"I just saw you snogging his face off in the common room"

"What can I say ….he's a great kisser!" she said winking

Entering the math classroom, we both took seats at the back as usual. There the teacher wouldn't notice if we passed notes.

We were set some work on Trig and then the classroom feel silent as we all hurried to work them out. The only noise that could be heard was the frantic scratching of the pencils on the paper.

"psssst" someone whispered

Looking up I could see the girl in front was passing a note to me, and surprised to see that it was Joanna one of Rachel's friends.

"Take it" she whispered again.

Snatching the crumpled note from her hand I placed it down on the table and continued to work. Do I open it here I thought, or should I just bin it.

Distracted by it, I picked it up and opened it quickly under my desk.

_**Ness, I need to speak to you its important. Rachel**_the note read. The writing was scruffy and looked like it had been rushed.

"What's that?" I heard a voice say. Turning to my left it was Kate. I passed her the note.

"What?!" She said aloud "You can't be serious" she said aloud again.

At that point she got shhh by the teacher.

"Sorry" she whispered back.

" Ness are you gunna meet her?"

I sat there thinking what could be so important another arse kicking maybe?

"Hell no" I whispered back.

When the bell rang for lunch, we were all relieved as everyone rushed out the room like they were being held prisoner. Double math what torture!

Entering the dining room, Kate ran off to grab a bench while I stood in the queue looking at the options for today. Maybe Mac n cheese? Or Fries? Thinking long and hard I reached for an apple and a bar of chocolate instead.

Sitting at the bench, I could see Kate had been joined by Paolo who greeted me with a friendly _buongiorno_.

"Good lunch choice" Kate said gesturing towards the apple and chocolate bar.

"I know I'm undoing my naughtiness with the goodness of an apple" I said winking at her.

At that point I felt an arm grab me and pull me close it was Adam.

"Hey Gorgeous where have you been all day?" He said giving me a kiss on the cheek then sitting beside me.

"Just around" I muttered

"Are you ok?" He asked looking a bit worried.

As I looked at him a wave of guilt flew over me I can't do this I thought He's such a nice guy.

"I'm fine" I smiled sweetly at him then went in for a kiss.

"Get a room" I could hear Kate shout.

When we finally came up for air I looked at him into his beauitful eyes.

"I love you" he whispered with perfect smile gleaming.

Oh shit he's told me that he loves me. I didn't know whether to feel sick or happy.

All I could do was take a bite from my apple and mumble something with my mouth full that should do it I thought pleased with myself. Now he thinks I've said it when actually I've said nothing at all.

Looking at him he just kept on smiling.

Yes, yes he brought it. Phew.

"Do you fancy coming back to mine tonight" He asked.

Oh shit. . .

"Urm…I promised Gramps that I would help him do with something tonight" I said quickly.

His face dropped slightly then perked up suddenly.

"Oh well, there is always tomorrow" he said brightly.

At that point the bell rang.

Thank god saved by the bell I thought.

"Sorry Adam I've gotta go to gym, txt you later" I said as I leaned in for a quick peck.

"Ok bye" I could hear him call out as I dashed off to the gymnasium.

As I headed off down the busy corridor my gaze was interrupted by a familiar but not so pleasant person approaching me it was Rachel.

Startled by her presence I just looked at her with a blank expression on my face.

"Nessie can I have a word" she asked in a pleasant tone.

"Yeah sure" I said brightly I wasn't in the mood to fight and she couldn't fight with me in crowded corridor like this.

"In private" she said still in that tone gesturing towards a nearby empty classroom.

"Are you having a laugh" I said letting out a little chuckle.

"Please Ness it's important" the worrying tone in her voice broke me.

Looking up at her expression she didn't look her usual self she looked edgy and the color in her face had drained.

"Ok" I said eventually letting out a sigh as I walked towards the empty room.

Standing there with my hands crossed in a protective way I stared at her waiting for her to speak.

"I don't know where to begin. . . . Ness it was horrible, I don't know what to do?" she said as closed the door.

My heart sank as she began to cry before me but I didn't have the urge to comfort her, this person had made my life hell here.

"What is it?" I said finally

"Its…Adam" She said through her tears.

"What about him?" I said getting worried.

"He raped me Ness !"

Taken aback by the revelation my thoughts ran away with me.

"What" I stammered.

". . . .The beach party…"sniffle "he forced me"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing words just wouldn't come out. I just stood there looking at her.

The thought of her lying crossed my mind but was dismissed straight away as I looked at her, this frightened girl that been violated in such a cruel disgusting way.

She then slid down the wall to her feet and sat there rocking hugging her legs as she cried.

"Let me get someone Rachel" I said soothingly.

"No . . . . Please don't . . . please Ness "

"Rachel please let me get someone"

"No – one will believe me… I was drunk Ness !! Everybody saw us at the party together. I'm so sorry I was flirting with him but he went to far…he went to far"

I sat down gently by her side and we sat there in silence as I rubbed her back and let her cry.

How could Adam could do this? Sweet Adam who had just told me he loved me? I thought to myself He has been acting like nothing happened Part of me wanted not to believe her but seeing the state she was in how could I not. She wouldn't make this up.


	11. Friend

**Chapter 11: Friend**

**Note contains adult content.**

Some time had passed in the empty dark classroom. I sat there staring into space thinking about the revelations that had just unfolded.

Rachel hadn't spoken in a while she just sat quietly sobbing into her hands.

"Listen Rachel, I can talk to my Grandfather he's a cop. He can help" I said in a quiet tone.

"I don't want anyone to know" she said through her tears.

"Come back to mine please and just talk to him" I said reaching out for her hand. "He won't get away with this Rachel it's not right"

"Ok…" she said with a sigh "I'm so sorry with the way I treated you Ness , it wasn't nice I've been a total bitch to you"

"None of that matters now, ok?" I said pulling her up from the floor. "Come on, let's go"

We left the classroom quietly; the corridor was eerily quiet as lessons were still going on. We walked past each classroom quickly making sure we weren't seen heading for the front floor.

Heading outside we were hit by the rays of the hot sun streaming down. Relief swept over me as we were finally out of the stuffy school and out in the fresh air.

We headed off on to the main road into town.

20 silent minutes had passed and we both look exhausted as we finally reached the town centre.

"He will be at work" I said as we headed across the road to the police station.

I started to head off when I realized that Rachel wasn't there. Looking back she was standing frozen on the edge of the pavement.

Walking up to her I could see the worry in her face.

"Come on Rachel" I said encouragingly.

"I can't do this Ness , I just can't do it. They won't believe me!" she said as she attempted to turn back.

I took her hand by surprise "I'll be with you, ok?" I said

"Ok" she said looking tearful.

Entering the Police station the familiar rustle and bustle of my summer had come flooding back to me.

Walking up to reception with Rachel in tow. I could feel the dreaded feeling in the pit of my stomach of what was going to happen.

"Hey Ian is Gramps in?" I said brightly to the suited man at the desk. I think I took him by surprise as he jumped slightly.

"Hey Ness you back to help again?" he said smiling.

"Nope not today, I need to speak to Gramps it's important" I said in a quiet tone.

"Oh ok, come with me girls" he said as he opened the barrier.

Walking down the corridor we saw several guys in handcuffs sitting impatiently outside one of the rooms. And one who was asleep on the floor obviously a drunk!

We finally reached Gramps door, Ian knocked politely and then let us in.

"Hey Chief, this girls would like a word" he said in a joking way.

Entering the room I could see Gramps vigorously writing on some paper. He looked up in surprise as he caught my eye.

" Ness what are you doing here? What's happened? Is Lydia ok?" He said as he rushed to me.

" Lydia 's fine Gramps, I'm fine. I've brought my friend along, she really need to talk someone, a policeman" sensing my tone.

He nodded to Ian who was still hovering by the door. "I'll leave it with you Chief" he said as he left.

We sat in the chairs opposite Gramps, shifting around trying to get comfortable on the hard seats.

I sat there in silence as Rachel told Gramps about the beach party, I felt constantly sick as I heard the sordid details of how he forced her to have sex with him even though she clearly said no.

Rachel was in tears through the whole thing, as I heard her cry I couldn't help but cry myself, how could he do this to her I kept thinking. Selfishly I thought of myself and how I had let him hold me and kiss me. What if it he had done it to me?

My thoughts were interrupting my Rachel's voice " Ness he's talking to you" she said as she leaned over to touch my hand to get my attention.

"Oh sorry Gramps, what did you say?"

"Tell me the truth Ness , has he touched you or done….anything without your consent that you want to talk to me about" he said softly.

"No" I said in a gentle tone.

Gramps scribbled more down on a bit of paper.

I looked over at Rachel who was clearly distraught over the whole ordeal, how is she going to bounce back from this.

"Now Miss Wallis, I understand this is hard but a policewoman will be here soon to examine you, unfortunately we may not be able to get sufficient evidence from the swabs we take as you have had bathed do you understand"

Rachel nodded as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm going to phone your parents and get them to come here, Ness will you wait with her until then"

"Of course" I said

"What happens after that" Rachel asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm going to arrest him" Gramps said "He's not going to get away with this"

As Gramps phoned Rachel's parents in private I accompanied her to the examination room.

We sat outside patiently and were then greeted by Ann who had been with the force for as long as Gramps had.

"Miss Wallis, if you could just follow me. I'm afraid Ness your have to stay here" she said gesturing towards the seats in the hallway.

"I'll be here waiting for you" I said

Rachel just nodded at me and then disappeared into the room with Ann.

An hour had passed and I was still sitting there, nursing a very cold hot chocolate that Gramps had given me.

" Ness I'm off now, I'm gunna catch him before he leaves school" he said as locked up his office.

I sat there in silence.

" Ness I'm off ok" he said as he sat gently beside me.

"Ok" I whispered

"I know this is hard, but Rachel could do with a friend right now, ok?"

"Ok" I whispered again as I stared into space.

"I've rung Lydia , she's going to pick you up in an hour" he said then gently kissed me on the forehead before leaving.

I sat there in thinking for what felt like for an eternity and then the door to the examination room swung open and Rachel appeared.

She sat back down and sighed to herself.

We sat there in silence for abit longer and then we were both startled by voices getting louder and louder.

"Mama" Rachel said as she leapt off the seat.

I sat there watching for short while as she sobbed into her mothers arms.

A man approached obviously her father, who eyes were puffy and red and took her gently in his arms and held her close as her mother sobbed and spoke to Ann.

I sprung to my feet and gently walked passed them trying not to disturb them.

As I walked off I heard a tiny voice whisper "Thank you"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing there outside I patiently waited for Lydia , I had put on my hoody as the weather had turned horrible over the past hours and there was black clouds covering the once blue sky.

Shivering I pulled out my phone to distract myself.

I immediately felt sickened as I read the unopened txt, it was Adam.

_**Ness, where are you?! A xxx**_

I felt the tears starting to stream down my face.

In frustration I threw the phone back in my bag and kicked it angrily.

At that point Lydia 's car swung into the car park as she parked up. I hurried over.

She got out of the car and greeted me with open arms.

"Shhh don't cry darling" she said as I gently sobbed into her shoulder.

After a few moments, she released her grasp on me.

"Get in the car sweetheart; I've brought you hot tea it's in the flask" she said as she opened the passengers door.

"Ok" I answered as I slid into the back seat.

"I'm gunna walk over to the shops and get something nice for tea" she said cheerfully.

"Do you want me to come with?" I asked

"No its fine sweetheart, stay here I'll only be a few moments" she said as she closed the door.

Sitting there in the back seat, I opened the flask and took a few gulps of the sweet tea.

Looking out on to the bustle of the street, I saw familiar faces from school. Glancing at the clock on the dash. It was 3.45pm school had been finished for 15 minutes already that means Gramps would be on his way back with Adam.

Worry swept over me as I thought of what he could be thinking. He would know I'm involved in this.

Looking out for Lydia in desperate panic, she was still in the supermarket; I could see her talking to someone.

Sitting back in the seat I took another gulp of the tea as I watched her hoping she would realize that I was still in the car.

My gaze was interrupted by a familiar looking man walking alongside with his motorbike looking closely it dawned on me who it was.

Jacob Black.

Hurrying out of the car, I ran across the road avoiding traffic. A few near misses with a truck and a sports car and then I was there.

"Jacob….I need to talk to you" I said trying to catch my breath.

I had taken him by surprise.

" Ness ?!" he said in utter shock

I was just about to speak when I heard it, the police siren as it got closer and closer.

Looking over at the police station, I saw the car pull up and Gramps get out.

" Ness ?! What did you want to talk about?" Jacobs's voice said soothingly.

Transfixed on the cop car, I watched as Gramps yanked Adam out of the back seat.

And then I froze as Adam looked over at me staring at me intensely. His once beautiful eyes looked black and empty.

Turning away from his horrid gaze.

"Jacob will you meet me? I need to talk to someone" I said desperately

"Of course, where" he said quickly.

"The woods, tonight at Midnight"


	12. Meeting

**Chapter 12: Meeting**

Running upstairs in a frantic panic and into the bathroom I knew what I needed to do.

As I ran the shower, I stripped off and then stepped into the hot water, shuddering at the warmth and intensity of the water.

I needed to get rid of every bit of him, clean anywhere that horrid person had touched.

I sat down in the bath and let the shower wash over me which felt like for hours, I sat there thinking about the day and cried quietly so no-one would hear.

After the shower I changed into some fresh clothes and headed off downstairs where I was greeted by Rufie who was laid out on the bottom step.

He followed me into the kitchen where Gramps and Lydia were sitting oddly silent, as I walked in you could cut the atmosphere with a knife.

Picking up Rufies bowl, I filled it with some biscuits and then set it down by my chair. Sitting down I just stared at Gramps blankly.

" Ness we need to talk" He said after a short time.

Still looking at him I just nodded.

" Lydia tells me that you and this boy were bit of an item. . . . Now is there anything, anything at all that you want to talk about?" He asked quizzically.

"Charlie don't pester the girl" Lydia spoke up

"You mean did me and Adam have sex don't you?!" I replied

"Well…Yes. I mean if he forced you sweetheart its ok you can tell me"

"We didn't do anything and for your information I'm still a virgin!" I shouted out.

"Ok, Enough you too" Lydia spoke again "Come on I'll serve some dinner up ok?"

"Whatever, I need some air"

" Ness " they both chanted.

"I'll be fine ok. I just need some air!" I said as I got up from the table.

I stepped outside into the cool air and sat on the porch step looking out on to the quiet neighborhood.

Looking up the sky above the clouds had formed a thick blanket of grey, the sun was gone and the half moon could faintly be seen just over the woods.

I then thought about my meeting with Jacob I needed to talk to someone and I knew that he would listen.

After a few deep breaths to calm myself, I eventually went back into the house.

Gramps was sitting at the table tucking into some pasta and Lydia was pouring some Ice tea out into cups.

I sat back down at the quiet table and started to eat the pasta, it was delicious and warm just what I needed.

Catching Gramps eye at the table, He smiled at me and then mouthed sorry. All I could do was nod.

- - - - - - - -

After dinner I excused myself and headed off to my room to do some homework. Sitting on the bed I tried to concentrate on some trig questions but my mind kept on wandering on the subject of Rachel and how she must be feeling.

It was 11pm when I eventually finished half of the trig homework that was set.

I could hear Gramps coming up the stairs to bed muttering about nearly falling over Rufie at the bottom of the stairs.

As soon as I heard their bedroom door close, I rushed to the closet to find some warm clothes.

Creeping out of my bedroom, I headed down the stairs carefully passing Rufie as he slept soundly on the bottom step.

Slipping my feet into the wellies quietly I grabbed my coat and the flashlight and hurried out before anyone noticed the downstairs light was on.

I Stepped out into the cold air and shuddered as I made my way up the drive and did a little run as I headed for the dirt road to the woods.

The light from the torch bounced off the ground as I ran, it was eerily quiet and the only noise I could hear were my own steps beating hard against the slippery pavement.

Reaching the entrance to the woods, I slowed down and caught my breath. I froze for a few moments as I peered into the dark looking for the pathway.

Walking forwards into the darkness, I suddenly felt stupid wandering into the unknown at 11pm night!

Eventually with the help of the torch I found the path, and a few moments later I was at my usual spot where I walk Rufie.

Sitting down on the tree stump, I kept the torch on for comfort using it to search the woods for Jacob.

"Hey your not gunna interrogate me are you" a mans voice called out.

I let out a little laugh

"Where are you? I can't see you?"

"I'm here" He said as he jumped out from behind a nearby tree.

As he walked towards me, I scooted over on tree stump so he could sit.

I sat there looking at his familiar face; he was quite handsome up close. His dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail. And he was wearing what I could only make out as some scruffy shorts and a t-shirt.

"Aren't you cold" I said gesturing towards his bare legs.

"Nope" he said as he sat beside me.

"Its freezing out here" I said shuddering.

"Here" he said pulling out a black anorak from his bag. He wrapped the black anorak round me with both arms and then rubbed my arms to keep me warm.

I breathed in his scent as he came in close which smelt unusually familiar.

"So, what did you wanna talk about? He said pulling his hands away suddenly.

Taken aback by the smell I sighed gently as if for some reason it felt comforting.

"Everything . . . my life's a mess. And It seems stupid talking to you about all this, its just I feel so alone and I feel you kind of understand me, if that makes sense" I was starting to get abit hysterical as my eyes filled with tears.

"Hey" he said soothingly as he wrapped and arm around me.

"It's not stupid, I'm your friend you can trust me Ness "

My heart sank as I heard his kind words.

"I just can't seem to keep my life in order, I feel like there is a chunk of my life that is missing, I can't remember anything from before 4 years ago. It's like a giant black hole! That has swallowed up all my memories!"

"You can't remember anything?"

"Only that weird memory of my mother that I remembered the last time we were here" I answered.

"Do you see your mother . . . or father at all?" he asked quizzically.

"Nope, it's like they don't even wanna know me" I sighed "My Grandfather Carlisle died last week and I found out in a bloody letter! No phone call or visit nothing just a stupid letter"

"Maybe that's the only way they can reach you" he said in a reassuring tone.

"The harsh thing is I don't even remember him! I don't remember any of them!" I said as I cried into the anorak.

I could feel Jacobs hand gently comforting me.

"And this entire thing with Adam, I just don't know what to do?!" I said through the tears.

"Yeah I heard about that fucking animal! He should be locked up or worse" I could see the hatred in eyes as he spoke. "He didn't hurt you did he? Because if he even looked at you wrong I would go mad crazy at him!" he said clenching his fist.

"I'm fine" I whispered as I took the clenched fist into my hand. I gently stroked it until he looked calm.

He then looked at me with his dark eyes and took my hand in his.

He breathed heavily as he looked at me and then suddenly by surprise he leant in closer to me, I froze with anticipation as I kept my gaze with his.

Edging closer to me I could feel his warm breath on me as his lip drawed closer to mine.

And then gently I felt the kiss that I was secretly longing for.


	13. Kiss

**Chapter 13: Kiss**

The kiss got more intense as his hand swept over my cheek and my hand was caressing his dark hair. The kissing was deep and meaningful and I just wanted more. Something in me was drawn to him.

I could feel him stroking my face and neck, and then his kisses would follow along that line.

It felt incredible as he kissed the contour of my neck and gently nibbled my ear.

I suddenly snapped out of my trance as time had passed rapidly.

"Jacob" I murmured

He pulled away from me and looked disappointed.

"What just happened" I said aloud without thinking.

I could see the hurt in his face as looked down at the floor.

"No I don't mean like that, it was really nice. It felt really nice" I said taking his hand again.

"It felt right for me too Ness " He said coming in for another kiss.

Pulling away slightly "But I'm not ready for another relationship just yet" I said softly.

"Ok, I'll wait for you Ness whenever you're ready" he said stroking my hand.

"I'll wait forever if you want; I just want to be with you"

"Come on walk me home" I said as I got from the stump.

He joined my side and took my hand and protectively led me through the woods to the main road.

When we reached the house I was relieved as tiredness had hit me quick and it had been such a long day.

"So. . . . I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked bringing me closer to him.

"Yeah of course" I said as I planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks for listening Jacob"

"No problem, I just worry about you Ness " He answered.

Lifting up my hand to his mouth he gently caressed his cheek with it before giving it a lovingly kiss goodbye.

"Bye Ness , See you tomorrow" He said as he let my hand free.

"Bye" I whispered before turning towards the house.

That night I lay in bed thinking of Jacob, my attraction to him was overwhelming me and the feeling I experienced seem to of come on naturally as if we had been together before.

Before I knew it my thoughts had let me drift into a deep slumber.

Waking up in a cold sweat the next morning with my head feeling like it was going to explode; I dragged myself up and into the shower.

My dreams had been vivid and played out some awful nightmare that just wouldn't stop re-acting what had happened the past week. Something that couldn't be placed within my dream was a person that I had never met a girl with short pixie style hair, slim build and quite pretty. She was like a superhero in my dream, fast and strong protecting me from the evil which was Adam.

Feeling refreshed and awake after the shower I got dressed, as it was still raining like it always does in Forks I opted for the safe Jeans and hoody combo and headed downstairs.

Entering the kitchen I was greeted by Rufie who had obviously been rolling around in the mud as his yellow paws look like they had been dipped in ink. And his fur had bits of leaves stuck in.

"I'm gunna have to give that damn dog a bath now" I heard Lydia shout. "Where is he?"

"In here!" I shouted back.

A few moments Lydia appeared less pleased.

" Ness you better get a move on or your be late, Charlie's waiting for you in the lounge"

"Oh, Ok" I said taken aback.

Entering the lounge I spotted Gramps by the fire reading the paper.

"Morning Gramps" I said trying to sound cheerful.

"Good you're ready come on lets make a move" he said.

I pulled my jacket and on pumps on and headed out the door, the sound of Rufie could be heard yelping in the bathroom as we left. Poor dog I thought he hates Lydia 's baths.

The car journey was uncomfortable quiet, and I could see the worry on Gramps; face that he was obviously thinking about something.

"Straight home after school Ness ok?" He said in a strict tone.

"Yeah cool" I answered casually.

I had just slammed the door shut when Gramps shouted something thru the window.

"What?" I asked.

"Billy Black is coming over for tea this evening, just though I would let you know"

"With Jacob?"

"Probably" he said shouting through the window. Why he couldn't just wind the bloody thing down is beyond me?!

"Ok" I said waving to him before heading to the school entrance.

Walking up to school a smile spread across my face I hoped Jacob would come it would be nice to see him I just hope I didn't offend him after the whole I'm not ready conversation.

My thoughts were interrupted by Dawn bouncing towards me.

" Ness , Ness There you are?!" she said a little out of breath.

"Is it true about Adam? What he did to Rachel"

I just nodded silently at her.

" OMG!" She said getting abit hysterical!

"Are you ok? Ness are you alrite?" she said grabbing hold of me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I whispered.

"Scotts having a fit!! He can't believe that Adam could do it!"

"He did, I believe her Dawn. She was a wreck yesterday"

I could see Scott beaming towards me now.

"Hey Ness is it true?" he said

"Yes it's all true" I said finally.

"Shit!" they both chanted.

"Why would he do it...?" He said

At this point I just casually slipped away I could hear Scott saying he was sorry and Dawn eventually caught up with me as I headed in.

"I'm sorry Ness , It's just so bad! I think Scott is just shocked"

"Don't worry its understandable" I said shrugging it off.

Walking down the corridor with Dawn I felt the uneasy stares and could hear the whispers.

News travelled fast in this town and this would have been spread like wild fire

Dawn walked me to my first lesson which was chemistry the room fell silent as I entered the room. All I could do was hold my head high and head to my desk at the back.

Sitting down and getting my books and pencils out, I glanced over at the table beside me, where Adam normally sits. Looking down at the table someone had scribbled _rapist _then crossed out with _innocent _in big red letters. I shuddered as the red letters sank in.

Why would anyone thing he was innocent he was being held by the police!

My thoughts were interrupted by a girl tapping on my desk it was one of Rachel's friends Jo looking up at her she look reasonable friendly.

" Ness I just wanted to say thank you for being there for Rachel yesterday"

All I could do was smile at her I was completely lost for words.

"She's gone to answer more questions today"

"That's normal; they need to collate as much evidence they can. They will probably start interviewing people who were at the party next" I replied

"Oh right, Oh I forgot that your grandfather was with the police" she said

"Yeah, Gramps will look out for her"

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" She asked

"Yeah of course"

It was strange that one good deed had warmed her to me; the only thing I couldn't figure out was what was wrong with me before.

Chemistry came and went. Being pre-occupied with my thoughts was the hardest; I just couldn't concentrate at all. The only good thoughts I had left were of Jacob, I had such a strong feeling that I just wanted to be with him.

At break Dawn and Kate kept there distance, since the morning Scott had fought of any bad words said about Adam and insisted to everyone that me and Rachel was lying and that Adam was innocent.

Feeling hurt and angry I went and sat by the Oak tree for the rest of the day, away from everyone and there prying eyes.

The sun had finally come out and was streaming down on the playing fields before me; I watched as the others played there games and girls sat chatting. And there I was alone as usual.


	14. Innocent

**Chapter 14: Innocent**

Eventually I gave up my quiet spot and headed down to the school for my last class Art.

Entering the Art class, I immediately saw Dawn waving for my attention at the back of the room, I headed to the empty seat next to hers as I walked there I felt the prying eyes on me again and the quiet whispers as I passed them.

"Hi" I said trying to sound cheerful.

"Hey, where have you been all day?" Dawn said.

"Just around, thought it would be best to stay away from Scott"

"Urm…I'm sorry he's the way he his Ness . Its just him and Adam have been best friends for like forever and..."

"You don't have to explain" I said interrupting her mid sentence.

"I believe you Ness " she said smiling at me.

"I know you do mate"

Art went extremely fast, I managed to keep my head down for most of it so I wouldn't catch someone's eye and see there pitiful looks.

When the last bell rang, I couldn't get outta of there faster enough

Giving Dawn a well deserved hug before I went, then practically ran out the door

"See you Monday" I shouted as I ran down the corridor.

I could hear Dawns reply faintly as I headed to the exit.

As soon as I got outside, a sense of relief washed over me, I saw Gramps rusty cop car pull in and ran over.

"Easy Ness don't take my door of its hinges" he said as I opened the door with great force.

"Sorry Gramps didn't know my own strength" I replied.

I buckled up and then we were off.

"How was your day?" he quizzed.

"Honestly…Crap!"

" Ness !"

"I'm sorry Gramps but it was. Everyone kept staring at me and Scott, Adams best mate has been telling everyone that Rachel and I are liars" I said starting to get abit tearful

"Oh Ness , He's bound to stick up for him. It will all blow over once it's all sorted I promise" he said as he reached over and gave my hand a quick squeeze.

"Now dry those eyes, you don't want Billy to think your dreading the fish pie that much!"

I let out a little giggle, Billy Black always made the most enormous fish pie when it was game night. The only problem was I hated fish!!

"Oh yeah Billy and Jacob are coming over!" I said as I dried my eyes.

"Yep they should be there now"

As we pulled into the drive, I couldn't help but feel excited.

Entering the house, I could hear voice in the kitchen, glancing at myself in the hallway mirror, I looked an utter mess. Quickly I got out my make-up bag put abit of eyeliner and lipgloss on.

"You don't need all that rubbish on your face" Gramps said as he passed me.

"What did you say?" A voice called out. It was Lydia .

I could hear Gramps repeating what he said when he reached the kitchen.

As I entered I could feel all eyes on me.

"Your Grandfathers right Ness , its not healthy to be putting all that makeup on is it?"

" Lydia " I said feeling my cheeks go pink with embarrassment.

I caught Jacobs's expression he was smiling.

"Teenagers today eh Bill?" Gramps said gesturing towards me.

"You look so grown up Ness " Billy said looking up at me from the wheelchair. I gave him a little smile and a kiss on the cheek.

Unfortunately Billy suffered a great deal due his diabetes which made him wheelchair bound.

"All girls wear make-up Gramps" I said with my hands on my hips.

"You don't need It though love" he answered.

My cheeks were getting redder I could feel it.

"I do need it, my face is a mess and can we just change the subject"

"You're beauitful" I heard a voice whisper; it was Jacob who had a matching pink tinge to his cheeks.

I let out a little giggle as everyone's gaze fell on him.

"Right fish pie" Gramps said interrupting the silence and saving Jacob from going any redder.

Gramps served the fish pie up and I took a seat next to Jacob.

Looking down at the enormous pie, the fishy smell whiffed up my nose making it tingle.

I cut it up into little pieces then took a deep sigh as I shoveled abit in making sure there was more potato on the fork then actual fish.

"mmmm" I said joining in with everyone's yummy noises.

Jacob let out a little laugh "Don't forget to save Ness some for lunch tomorrow, she seems to be enjoying in"

"Jacob" I hissed underneath my breath giving him a playful punch.

I looked over at Billy's expression I didn't want him to feel bad. But instead of upset he gave me wink

When everyone had finished, Jacob and I stayed in the kitchen and helped wash up, while the others watched the game.

"You wash and I'll dry" I said cheekily

"Excuse me I'm the guest" he said smiling.

"Oh alright you dry" I said flinging the tea-towel at him.

As I washed up, Jacob stood quite close taking each bit of wet crockery off me and then drying it and attempting to find its place.

We chatted and laughed as if we were best friends.

As I handing him the last cup, I didn't realize how much water was in before it covered him.

"Oi don't drown me Ness " he said.

"Sorry" I said playfully splashing at him "ooops"

"That's it" he said as he pulled me close attempting to cover me in bubbles.

"Jacob…." I said trying to get away.

Before we knew it the bubbles had disappeared and he was holding me in a romantic embrace gently kissing me. The kisses were soft but passionate as he stroked my back and pulled me closer to him.

"Urh urm" a voice broke the perfect moment.

In shock I flew out Jacobs arms and looked over at the person it was Billy who had a smile on his face.

"Oh hi Pops" Jacobs said going that lovely shade of scarlet again.

Billy didn't answer instead he gave us both that cheeky wink he had did before at the dinner table.

As he disappeared back into the room, there were silence and then laughter as we couldn't contain it anymore.

"OMG that was so funny, do you think he well tell Gramps?" I said laughing

"I shouldn't think so, I better leg it now before your Grandad breaks my legs" he said chuckling.

Our laughter was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"I'll get it" Gramps shouted.

A few moments later, we were summoned to the living room.

"Gramps what is it?" I said entered and taking a seat next to Lydia .

"That was Ian on the phone; I have some bad news Ness …." Looking at the expression on his face I knew it wasn't good.

"….Its Adam he's been released. They found him innocent Ness "


	15. Girlfriend

**Chapter 15: Girlfriend**

That next morning I awoke with a sick feeling in my stomach as I lay in the warm cosy bed I thought about the previous days events how happy I had been until Gramps took that stupid call.

Dragging myself out of bed I went to the bathroom taking a glance at the mirror before turning the shower on. I looked a state, my eyes were puffy and red and I looked pale as if all the energy had been drained from me.

After the hot shower, I found some clothes and got dressed and let out a loud sigh as I braved the world.

Walking downstairs I could hear Lydia in the kitchen talking to gramps as I entered there silence deafened the room.

"Breakfast Ness " Gramps said brightly after a few moments.

"I'm not hungry" I muttered "I'll just have coffee" I sighed as I took the jug of coffee off counter.

I took my mug and slumped in the chair next to Lydia .

"Come on Ness; don't let it get you down" Lydia said giving me a friendly pat on the arm.

"It's just not fair, I keep thinking about poor Rachel"

"I know hunny, but that boy will get his comeuppance!" she said angrily. Gramps nodded at the same time.

I knew they were trying to make me feel better and unfortunately it wasn't helping.

"You Jacob seem to be getting on?" Lydia said in a sweet voice.

"Yeah he's cool; I like him he's a good friend"

"He was a bit upset that he didn't get to say goodbye to you last night" I then thought about how I left things last night. I stormed upstairs and slammed the door.

"Oh yeah" I said aloud "I will have to make it up to him"

"I would love, he's a good boy. A keeper" she said winking at me.

I could feel my cheeks blush slightly.

"Right on that note, I'm off to work" Gramps said "See you at 7. Remember Ness don't let it get you down, ring Rachel if your worried she probably needs a friend at a time like this. Love you both" he smiled as he spoke. His smile always made me more at ease.

"Byeee, love you too" we both chanted.

Lydia cleared the breakfast stuff while I went upstairs to get my cell.

I had 2 messages from Jacob, one from last night saying goodnight and the other offering to meet up in the woods at our spot.

I replied to meeting up at the woods at noon and got quick reply saying he was looking forward to seeing me.

He was so sweet I though as I sat down on the chair at my desk, switching the computer on I logged into the messenger to see if anyone was online. It was Saturday so it was doubtful, most of the time the kids round here always went out rain or shine to hang out.

Scrolling through them, they were all offline, then my heart started to race and I scrolled to the name, Adam was online. I quickly clicked off. I couldn't deal with him face to face let alone online.

Opening up a new window I typed in Rachel's name into the people finder online. And found her home address and number. Picking up the nearby phone I hesitated as I thought of what to say, god this was hard, what could I say.

I found my fingers dialing the number and could hear the ringing tone, it kept on ringing, maybe I should hang up. Then I heard the click…shit too late.

"Hello Mrs. Wallis speaking" the voice called in a posh accent.

"Oh Hi can I speak to Rachel please?" I asked

"I'm afraid she's away at the moment, can I ask who this is please?"

"Its Ness , I mean Rensemee Cullen"

"Oh hi, I'm afraid she's gone to stay with my mother for a while. She needs some time away dear"

"Could you let her know I'm thinking of her?"

"Of course I will"

"Thank you, bye"

"Take care dear"

Then the phone clicked off. Poor Rachel she must be feeling bad if she's has to get away from it all.

I sat there twirling in the chair for a while then made my way back downstairs.

Entering the living room, I glanced over at Lydia frantically cleaning her ornaments on the mantle piece.

" Lydia I'm going out for a while" I said trying not to make her jump.

"Oh Ness , please don't sneak up on me "she said taken aback "How long you going to be love?"

"Jacob's gunna walk Rufie with me and then I was thinking of heading into town for some lunch"

"I could make you guys some lunch" she said quickly with a smile beaming.

"I was going to treat him as a sorry for last night" I said quickly, I didn't feel like an awkward lunch with Lydia interrogating him.

"Oh like a date" she said smiling still.

"Yeah kind of" I said as I walked out of the room to find my shoes.

"Lovely, well you kids have a good time" she shouted.

"Thanks" I shouted back as I stuffed my feet into my trainers before legging it outside to find Rufie.

As I stepped out on the back porch, I could see rufie in the distance digging up the garden.

Shit, Lydia 's flowers.

"Rufie get outta of there" I shouted.

His little ears pricked up to the sound of my voice and then he came pouncing towards me, jumping up at me with his muddy paws.

"Hey naughty boy! Let's just hope Lydia 's doesn't find out" I whispered as I patted his head.

It was a sunny September afternoon unusual for Forks, we headed down the dirt track to the woods and the excitement of seeing Jacob grew it was like butterflies fluttering around in my tummy.

When we finally reached the clearing, my heart let out a little skip as I looked over at the tree stump were we met? He was sitting there casually in Jeans and a t-shirt that hugged his muscular body.

Rufie greeted him startling him at the same time then he met my gaze with a huge smile.

I walked closer to him watching as he patted Rufie and talked to him.

My heart was beating unusually fast as I got closer and my pulse was racing, I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and before he could speak that exactly what I did.

He held me in his arms for what felt like eternity.

"Hey Ness , You ok?" He said whispering close to me ears.

"I'm fine now" I whispered back.

We spent most of the afternoon there talking about recent events and life and how things were just unfair. He spoke of his mother and how he missed her and wished she was there even if it was just for one day.

And I spoke about mine and how I felt so lonely intil he came into my life. He understood, for once someone listened to me about my feeling of my parents. Didn't judge me when I said I hated them for leaving me.

"My tummy's rumbling, fancy going to the café in town" He asked.

"You read my mind, plus I owe you one anyways"

"How's that?" He asked quizzically.

"It must be hard having a moody girlfriend" as soon as I said it his eyes lit up.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah girlfriend dummy" I said as I pulled his collar bringing his face closer to mine.

He gently took his hand to my face brushing away the curls of my hair. Before gently pulling my lips to his. It was just like I remember, it felt warm and inviting and just perfect.

The passion rose between us, as he pulled me in close. His hands were exploring my body intensely. Moving along my back down to my hips and gently grazing my bottom.

"Easy tiger" I said a bit out of breath.

"Sorry" he said blushing a lovely shade of red.

He let go of me then took my hand and Rufies lead, and led us home.

" Lydia you home?" I shouted as we entered through the front door.

There was a deafening silence in the house; I let Rufie off the lead and headed upstairs aware that Jacob was following me.

"This is my room" I said as I opened the door a crack. "But you can wait here intil I'm changed"

"Humph" he said gruffly.

"Awww don't be like that. Gramps would kill us both if he knew you were in here"

"No-ones gunna tell him" he said as pulled me in for another kiss.

"Oh no I'm not getting you excited again" I said playfully.

"Oh ok then, I suppose I better go back down and eat your Stepmoms famous cookies" he said as he marched back downstairs.

Relief swept over me, I wasn't ready for that. Did he expect that from me? I'm only 16!

Quickly got changed into some black skinny jeans and green vest and then carefully applied eyeliner and mascara then headed back downstairs.

"Wow you look nice" Jacob said with a smile.

"Thanks" I said as I pulled on my trainers.

" Ness , can I talk to you about something"

"Ok" I said nervously.

"I'm not expecting for you to…urm…god…how do I say this?" he said awkwardly

"I think I know what you mean" I said giving him a smile.

"Oh…cool. Urm all I'm gunna say is that I can wait Ness . Whenever you're ready ok?"

"Ok" I smiled and with that awkward conversation I knew we were on the same page.

"Ready Miss Cullen?" He said brightly.

"Yep I need a burger and fries stat!" I said laughing.

We took Jacobs truck into town and parked up at the café.

As we headed in the smell of the burgers and pasta made my mouth water.

"Hey Ness " The waitress said as she greeted us at the door.

"Hey Mel a table for two please" Mel smiled and before she could answer.

We were interrupted by a familiar voice coming from behind us, we both turned round and came face to face with the one person I was dreading.

"What the Fuck!" the voice said.

**Note: Sorry this is soooooooooo late!! Writers block!! :)**


	16. Fight

**Chapter 16: Fight.**

Staring into the dark intense eyes, I felt as if the ground would swallow me whole.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to" Jacob said stepping into the gap between me and Adam.

"I said what the fuck?!" he said stepping closer to him.

"Come on Jake, let's just go" I said tugging his arm a little.

"I don't want any trouble Ness " Mel chirped in.

"No, no it's fine" I said reassuring her "cancel our table we're leaving" I said giving Adam a frustrating look.

I stepped past both of the guys who looked like they were having a stare off.

"Come on Jake lets go" I said as I held the door open.

At that point his gaze eased up and he released the tension that was building with a silent sign before squeezing past Adam.

Outside I felt the relief that the first confrontation was over but I knew by the sound of his voice he was angry.

We had just reached the car when I saw him running out of the Café.

"Oh god" I said out aloud as he started to approach me.

Jacobs's first instinct was to stand in front of me shielding me with one arm protectively.

"Listen we don't want any…" Jacob had started to say before Adams fist plowed into his face.

I could see Jacob wince for second, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths.

"Oh my god, Jake you ok?" I said leaning over him.

"And you" the voice bellowed as it took hold of my arm roughly "You slut! Did you forget you had a boyfriend!!?"

Fear crept over me as his face got closer to mine.

I looked over at Jacob who was still in the same position leaning over taking deep breaths.

What was wrong with him?

Something inside me snapped at that point, I was going to be pushed around like this.

"Well?!" He bellowed!

I snapped his arm off me and pushed him hard a few feet back "Do you really think I would want to be with you after what you did to Rachel?!!" I screamed at him.

He looked confused and embarrassed.

"What's wrong Adam?! Can't be pushed around!" I screamed again pushing him again.

He fell back harder this time nearly loosing his footing.

"Oh I thought you would have believed her, all Sluts stick together" he said in a cruel voice pointing at me.

"Your pathetic" I said as I turned and walked to Jack who was still crouching over.

I had just reached his side when I felt Adam presence behind me, spinning round it only took a second for him to knock me down to the floor, as I hit the floor they're was no sound to cry out. I lay frightened looking up at this monster that I had once loved.

"Please don't hurt me…I'm sorry" I whispered.

"You can't protect yourself Ness , you have no-one, not even your wimpy boyfriend"

"Please" I whispered as a tear fell down my cheek.

"Oh stop crying, that's all you girls do!" At that moment I saw him pull his foot back ready to kick.

I couldn't move I couldn't shout, all I could do was wait, shutting my eyes I waited for the pain to sear through me.

But there was no pain; I opened my eyes to see Adam being wrestled to the floor by Jacob, it was so quick just a flash before my eyes.

Sitting up I could see them wrestling, Jacob was a lot stronger and for every punch Adam gave.

Jacob looked like he punched a lot harder.

I slowly stood up, my back ached from the fall and my cheek was burning on where Adam had hit me.

Staring at them, I couldn't believe the power Jacob had, he didn't even look tired.

"Jacob please stop" I shouted over there muffled noises. "Please he's not worth it"

Jacob stopped and looked over at me before given Adam once last kick this time in the area that knew would restrain him.

Adam howled and fell to the floor "You bastard…..just wait I'll still get you Ness !" he said through the pain.

"No you won't" Jacob said pulling Adam up by the scruff of his collar "Your gunna stay away from her, not even look at her understand. Cos if you do I will hunt you down and kill you!"

Adam nodded as Jacob dropped him back to the ground.

"That enough Jake, were handle it from here" A familiar voice called out it was Gramps running over.

"Face down Adam" he barked out.

Adam did as he was told as Gramps put on the cuffs and brought him back to his feet.

"Adam Griffin you're under arrest for the assault of Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen, you do not have to say anything but if you…"

"I didn't do anything, they started it!" he bellowed out.

"Jon get him out of my sight" Gramps said pushing him towards another officer.

I hung onto Jacob as he pulled me closer to examine my face.

"Are you ok" he whispered

"I'm fine...God you covered in blood" I said looking at the splatter of red on his face and shirt.

"No its fine" He said shrugging.

"No it isn't you need an ambulance" I said as I examined his face for obvious marks.

"It's not mine" he said pulling me in closer to hug me tighter.

I let him hold me in his strong arms, his words still sinking in; I couldn't understand with the actions of the fight that he wasn't hurt. I knew that he was a lot stronger than the average bloke but he wasn't superman and Adam gave it his all.

" Ness are you alright? Your Grandfather is talking to you?" he said interrupting my train of thoughts.

"Oh sorry Gramps" I said realizing that he was standing next to me.

"I think she's in shock" Jacob said aloud looking into my eyes.

"We need to take her to the ER then" gramps hyped up.

"No, no I'm fine really" I said pulling away from Jacobs's firm hold.

"Are you sure" gramps said looking worried at the hand print on my face.

"I'm fine, he barely touched me" I said rubbing my cheek.

" Ness you had a bit of a fall, so he must have hit you hard" said Jacob.

"Then it's agreed, I'll get my car and take you to the hospital" gramps replied not even acknowledging the look I was giving him.

"STOP" I shouted out. "I don't wanna go the ER, I wanna go home ok?"

"Ok" they both mumbled.

We travelled back in Jacobs truck all squashed in the front.

I could see the constant looks that they were giving each other obviously concerned but couldn't help but thinking it was a bit suffocating. The fact was that I stood up to Adam should have been a positive thing, I might have failed but at least I knew I could do it and the next time I'll be stronger.

When the truck pulled up on to the drive I let out a sign of relief.

The tension filled the car as Gramps got out first and headed to the front door leaving us both sitting there.

I felt as if the silence was going to continue for eternity until I felt the softness of his hand brush up against mine.

Looking over at him, his face had dropped from that cheeky smile that I loved to sadness.

"What's wrong?" I asked hoping that he would reply to break the tension.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" I answered

"For that" he said brushing his hand gently over my swollen cheek.

"You don't need to be sorry you didn't do it!"

"I know, but I should have protected you!" he said

"You did! You fought back" I said taking his hand in mine.

"A little too late though" he said looking down at our hands.

"NO, it could have been a lot worse but you saved me"

"I'm just sorry Ness that I was late, it's just….I have to control my anger sometimes. If I don't I don't know what I'm capable of" he said refusing to look up.

"You're not an animal or anything Jake. You're a human being that cares for someone" I said gently lifting his face closer to mine.

"You don't understand…"

"Shhh" I said gently touching his lips. "No more talk of it, you're my knight in shining armour and I'll never forget that"

He let out that cheeky smile that made my heart skip with happiness.

"I love you Ness " he said pulling me closer. "Love you too" I whispered before his lips touched mine.


	17. Alice

**Chapter 17: Alice**

"Ness, Ness ' the voice called out. The feeling of dread rushed over me as I heard the voice call out.

I knew where I was in my usual nightmare, but this time it wasn't the meadow it was the woods.

Squinting through the darkness I couldn't see anything only the tall trees that seem to touch the star covered sky.

"Where are you?" I called out as I stepped around the trees and bushes.

"Over here" the voice called. Again squinting through the darkness I could see a figure waving.

I can see her I thought, she's nearby I thought excitedly. "Mom stay where you are I'm coming? I called out, there was no answer.

My legs took over at this point as I ran towards the dark figure. I couldn't seem to get closer it felt like I had been running for ages. Trees and bushes passed me as I ran, ducking and diving careful not to hit the branches that stuck out. Until my legs gave up, and I stood they're briefly to get my breath back.

"Mom please stay where you are. Just please stay" I said trying to catching my breath between the words.

No answer just an eerie silence as I stared at the figure who hadn't even moved an inch.

"Answer me!" I shouted out...

"Ness, Ness wake up" a quiet voice whispered.

Opening my eyes I could see Gramps leaning over me stroking my forehead.

"Its ok Ness , I'm here now. You were having a nightmare" he said

"Yeah, the usual" I whispered.

I gently sat up and rubbed away the freshly dropped tears that were rolling down my cheek.

"Come here" He said opening his arms to me.

I fell into his chest and sobbed as he hugged me tight.

"I just want her home...Gramps" I said through the tears.

"Me too Ness …Me too" he said as he stroked my head.

I had been awake most of the night since my nightmare, Gramps eventually returned to bed after making us both hot chocolate and talking things out. He told me stories of mom and showed me baby photos and photos of her dance at school

I held on to the one photo of her in her prom dress, she looked stunning except for the hideous cast on her leg. Gramps explained that she broke her leg by falling down the stairs and that she was abit of a klutz just like me. The weird thing was that half of the photo was missing, like Gramps had cut it out, and I knew deep down who he had cut out, my dad.

Sitting there by the window, I saw the warm glow of the sun slowly rising indicating that it was going to be a beauitful day and as the darkness cleared there wasn't even a cloud in the sky.

" Ness you up?" I heard Gramps call from the other side of the bedroom door as he lightly tapped it.

"Yeah, just getting changed" I called.

The fact was that I had been ready for school since 3am so I sat there for a moment more just watching the sun before setting off downstairs.

"It was another dream" I could hear Gramps say to Lydia . "That child will make herself ill, staying up to god knows what hour" Lydia replied in a frustrated tone.

"I know, but all we can do is help her and someday she will understand" Gramps said.

"Its not right all of this, the poor girl know absolutely nothing"

"What don't I know?" I said barging through the kitchen door.

"God Ness don't take my door of the hinges" Lydia screeched jumping at the sight of the door.

"Well…" I said looking straight at Gramps.

"It's nothing Ness " he replied in a soft tone.

"What don't I know?" I said in a harsher tone.

"Its not…my place to say darling"

"So you're keeping things from me?"

"No…I mean yes. Only until you parents get here. So they can make you understand? He said looking frustrated.

"Understand what!" I shouted

"Ness calm down please hunny" Lydia said stoking my arm to comfort me.

"No I won't not until you tell me Gramps" I said pulling my arm away.

"Why….they left ok" Gramps said eventually "Look Ness it's not my place to say, I would tell you but it's your parent's decision, they should tell you the truth"

I slid into the nearest chair.

"I don't believe this" I said slightly out of breath.

"I'm sorry Ness " he said reaching over to touch my hand.

"I'm going to school, let me know when you decide to tell me until then don't talk to me" I said getting up from the chair and then I walked out the room.

Stepping outside into the warm sunshine, I wiped away the fresh tears that had just fallen.

I stood there arms crossed, looking out on the open road, listening carefully for Jacobs truck.

When he reached our street I practically jumped in.

"Jeeze Ness are you excited about going to school or something?" He said looking rather shocked as I jumped into the seat next to him.

"Nope just want to get away from here"

"Why? What's happened?"

"Nothing, please just go" I said angrily pointing out on the free road.

"Okay, Okay" he mumbled, pulling out of the drive.

There was an uneasy silence in the truck until I realized that I didn't want to be angry with him.

"I'm sorry" I said leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

"It's alright Ness , sometimes I'm just so nosy"

"No, No your not" I reassured him by stroking his arm. "I just got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning or shall I say last night"

"How do you mean" he said glancing over.

"Oh just these stupid nightmares about mum" I said looking down.

"What happens?"

"It doesn't matter" I mumbled under my breath.

The traffic was stupidly busy at this time of the morning and today it was even worse the people on the pavements were walking faster than us.

"God I'm gunna be late" I sighed.

"Sorry" Jacob said looking frustrated at the traffic ahead.

And then that's when I saw her, the familiar pixie looking girl from my dream a few weeks ago.

"Jacob stop the car!" I shouted.

"What?"

"Stop the car? Stop the car?" I said

"Why" He said pulling over to the side of the road.

"I know that girl!" I said pointing to the girl ahead; she was walking on the pavement hurrying along with bag on her shoulder. She was a short with a boyish cut to her hair except the little flicks on the end which made it more girlie. Her hair matched her dark eyes that were staring ahead.

"Are you sure?" he said looking puzzled.

"Yeah" I said ripping of the belt.

"Where are you going? He said panicky.

"To talk to her" I said opening the door.

"No, Ness wait..." I heard him say as I jumped down from the truck. "I'll be back in a mo" I mouthed to him as the door slammed.

"Excuse me?" I said aloud hurrying to catch up with her. God she was a fast walker.

There was no reply.

"Excuse me?" I said again getting closer this time.

Still nothing, she probably plugged into her iPod or something I thought.

"Hey?!" I said reaching out to her hand. Missed, she was too fast, why couldn't she hear me?

"HEY!" this time I got it.

As I took her hand, it was like I was touching Ice; my hands shook her hand off in an instance.

Rubbing my hand warm again, I looked up and caught sight of the girl before me, my eyes looking deep into hers as if I knew them.

" Ness " the voice said aloud in a sweet chirpy voice.

"You know me?" I asked still looking into her eyes.

"Yes I do. . . My Names Alice "


End file.
